Odd Sensations
by Rawrkie
Summary: Read and you will find out! I have no idea what I'm going to do with this story. It's Thievyrie with maybe a few hints of other ships. The story is based after Season 03E06 Tamsin has helped Bo get her best friend back. This makes the thief look at the bitchy blonde in a new light. What happens when the two start to spend more time together?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I am awful at writing but theres not many theivyrie fics out there so I gave it ago. Here's chapter 1**

**I DO NOT OWN LOST GIRL**

**I am trying to help my fangirling haha!**

**Anyway hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Tamsin was kicking back in her truck. She had parked in a layby just outside of town; her seat was in a reasonably relaxed position so she could stretch out her legs on the dashboard. Fingers were locked together resting on her abdomen whilst she was staring into space contemplating.

The events of today were flooding her mind. She had shown her true self to Dyson in a means of escaping the Dal with Bo. Found out it was the psycho kitsune bitch causing all the distress. Then Bo was having trouble keeping up. She kept stumbling everywhere; it was as if she had done a full-blown marathon whilst chain smoking. This gave Tamsin a chance to confront Bo about why the little goth girl meant so much to her. Bo seemed to have had a minor breakdown at this point. She was exhausted from having not fed for days and she had lost her best friend for god knows how long.

Tamsin's brow knitted together as she continued to process what happened.

_Bo tripped and fell to her knees with a thud. Tamsin rolled her eyes at the succubus whilst crossing her arms over her chest, sighing deeply._

_"This is all my fault. I am a terrible friend" Bo winced whilst attempting to get back on her feet._

_ "Are you kidding me?" Tamsin let out a light chuckle. "My friends wouldn't even walk two blocks if I was stuck in a bear trap"_

_ "Then you need new ones." Bo stated_

Tamsin's features softened and her arms unfolded. "What's so great about Kenzi anyway?"

"_She's uh, she's kenzi." Bo paused for a few seconds before looking up to the Valkyrie and continued. "She's smart and honest and kind. She makes me feel normal and special all at the same time. She is my heart… Tamsin and I don't even know how long she has been missing! She kept trying to tell me something and I wouldn't even listen to her! Promise me that if something happens. Promise you will find her."_

Tamsin seemed taken aback by this. Those words meant so much. The care in Bo's eyes was unfathomable. In all her years of wandering she had never met anyone quite like Bo, yet again the whole mish mash group was like it. So affectionate; so damn faithful. It was foreign to Tamsin. There was also the way they treated humans, it was commendable to say the least. Not many fae treated humans as equals. They were but mere slaves to most. Tamsin always despised that. They weren't to be mocked or frowned upon; in fact most humans possessed more nerve and had more brains than that of the fae. That brought Tamsin's trail of thought to Kenzi. Oh Kenzi, that spunky little girl. She was one of a kind to say the least. Tamsin could understand why Bo was so attached to her. She has survived the fae without much backup other than the 'happy sunshine gang' As Evony so delightfully put it. Furthermore she had this way with people, she seemed to be able to grab anyone's attention and make them adore her. Even though she can be incredibly irritating and has a horrible way of quoting almost every film known to man.

The blonde grumbled and reached into the side pocket of the truck door to grab what remained of her bottle of vodka. She unscrewed the cap and took a large swig. Her free hand fumbled with the keys that were still in the ignition.

"For fuck sake what am I doing?!" Tamsin said to herself in frustration. She uncrossed her legs and kicked the windshield in irritation. The blonde rapidly sat up after her minor outburst and caressed the steering wheel apologising internally to her truck.

Tamsin was incredibly devoted to her vehicle; she had been living in it for a few years. The constant roaming and never settling in one place caused the attachment. Now though was a different story. Due to regular work in the area she had decided to rent an apartment close to a waterhole of course. Tamsin could never live too far from the elixir of life also known as alcohol. Although she had somewhere else to rest her head at night, her truck would always be her number one baby. To be honest the blonde probably showed more love and care to her wheels than she did to anyone.

Tamsin lightly tapped the vodka bottle on her forehead. "Enough of this shit, It's time to get tanked." The blonde took one last gulp from her vodka and then chucked it's empty remains in the back seat. She then turned the key and the engine roared. This made Tamsin grin as she stepped on the acceleration and took off making her way to the Dal.

* * *

The Dal was pretty empty when Tamsin strolled in. A few people were dotted about here and there talking amongst themselves. She preferred the bar when there was a lot less commotion. The blonde huffed out a satisfied sigh and sauntered up to the bar. Trick acknowledged Tamsin's presence and nodded at her.

"The usual?"

"Oh you bet" Tamsin wetted her lips in anticipation.

Trick chuckled to himself as he got the bottle of vodka and placed it on the bar with a glass.

Tamsin immediately wrapped her fingers around the neck of the bottle and pulled it closer to her possessively. "Cheers!" The blonde over enthused as she opened the bottle and brought it to her lips. The liquid burned her throat and Tamsin let out a small moan of satisfaction.

Trick raised his brow "I gave you a glass for a reason." He shook his head and at the woman in front of him.

Tamsin let out a light chuckle and placed the bottle next to her. "Well, your no fun at all." She said with a huge grin illuminating her face.

"No fun? I think it's called having manners."

"Pshh, you could at least thank me. I'm being a wonderful woman and giving you less washing up." Tamsin drawled.

Trick just frowned at her response. "I have one of those new dishwashers. Kenzi made me get it." His lips were pressed in a thin line. "She said I was too 'old fashioned' and making life harder for myself."

Tamsin almost let a genuine smile slip by but quickly hid it clearing her throat. "Well to be fair dude you are still kinda stuck in the old days don't ya think?" The blonde gently tapped her fingers on the bar.

Trick deepened his frown, and then looked over Tamsin's shoulder to see Kenzi bouncing out of the washrooms. "Speak of the devil…" He grumbled before returning to his bar duties.

Tamsin raised her brow then shook her head and continued to drink her beloved vodka. Kenzi all but interrupted that motion as she dragged a stool and plopped it right beside Tamsin with a mischievous grin on her face. The blonde all but moaned in annoyance at the disruption.

"Sup valkubabe?"

"Valku-what?" Tamsin retorted.

"Valkubabe. It's cause you're a Valkyrie and a right babe for believing in BoBo. Annnd for saving my ass." Kenzi's grin got even wider. The blonde wondered if that was at all possible, but evidently it was.

"Right… thanks I guess?" Tamsin drawled. She grabbed her vodka and took two large swigs of it.

"No. I should be thanking you! You're my almighty savior!" Kenzi chirped as she waved her arms about to enhance how grateful she was.

The blonde just sat there completely bewildered. "Are you on drugs? What's the deal? Spill." Tamsin was about to take another sip of her vodka when Kenzi yet again interrupted her, and grabbed the bottle off the blonde putting it far out of reach. Tamsin grew irritated at the goth girls antics. "Dude. WHAT THE HELL?" She said through gritted teeth.

Kenzi reached out and gently placed her hand on top of Tamsin's about to caress it when the blonde snapped her hand away from her touch, as if Kenzi was some form of deadly disease. The brunette just stared at Tamsin in shock.

"Tamsin I…"

"What the fuck Kenzi?!" The blonde grimaced.

"For gods sake woman! I'm trying to be nice and say thank you!" Kenzi shot off from her stool and moved closer to the blonde staring fixedly at her.

Tamsin cleared her throat; lips pressed in a thin line then sighed heavily. "Alright I get it. It's okay. I was just doing what I had to do."

Kenzi's stare softened then she abruptly slapped Tamsin's arm. "Oh you." She said teasingly.

Tamsin just sat there gob smacked. What the hell just happened? Kenzi had not once interacted with her fully until now. It was as if they had been somewhat acquainted with each other for a long while and it was confusing the hell out of Tamsin. The blonde adjusted herself in her seat and drummed her fingers on the bar getting increasingly uncomfortable.

Kenzi on the other hand had called Trick over to get some shots. Her smile seemed to be glued on face.

Tamsin reached around the smaller woman and quickly snatched her beverage back. Kenzi felt a sudden rush of warmth hit her body as the blondes breasts gently rubbed up against her back. Her breathing hitched slightly and she shook her head and cleared her throat.

_"What the hell?!" _kenzi shrieked internally, shocked by her bodies reaction to the blonde. She quickly shuddered and slapped her cheeks and began to down all the shots that were placed in front of her.

Tamsin watched Kenzi throw back the shots and smirked at her, impressed with how much the smaller girl could handle her alcohol. Kenzi noticed the blondes gaze and suddenly turned around with a puzzled look on her face.

"What?!" Kenzi said. Wide eyed and almost gurgling from the remains of the shot.

"You can really handle the drink kid."

"Kid?!" She gasped and smacked the blonde on the shoulder again.

Tamsin lidded her gaze. It suddenly occurred to her that Bo wasn't around and it was surprising considering Bo had just got her best friend back. So where was she? Dodging Kenzi's question Tamsin wetted her lips before she took one last gulp of her vodka then sighed, as her beloved drink was gone.

"Where's Bo? I thought you two were basically inseparable and she just got you back… sooo what gives short stack?"

Kenzi straightened herself then looked back and forth at the blonde, then the empty shot glasses. "She got majorly clingy, like majorly! I couldn't breathe and I wanted a brewskie ya know? Then Dr. Hotpants comes in all whiney and all frickin' sorry for not believing in Bo. I had to dodge, things were getting pretty heated up in there."

Tamsin raised her brow and bowed her head "Oh sounds legit."

"Legit indeed. And what the hell is with you people and calling me short stack?!" Kenzi groaned.

Tamsin chuckled. "You're pretty short. That's why. Oh and you give everyone else names so don't moan. If you can't take it, don't dish it, kapish?" She stated matter of factly.

Kenzi just frowned in response then she quickly recovered and watched the blonde beside her. Tamsin smacked her hand on the bar to grab Trick's attention. Trick huffed at the blonde's ways of snatching him away from his other duties then he raised his brow at the two women in front of him.

"Gimme some more of the good stuff."

"Where's the please?" Trick gave Tamsin the look but she just rolled her eyes and blew out a hefty exhale.

Kenzi abruptly piped up. "Tricksterr, oh Tricksterr, could you possibly give me the bottle so I could save you the hassle of running around after me pleaseee." She said almost too kindly.

Trick huffed out a sigh and gave both the girls bottles in hopes they would be satisfied.

* * *

Before they knew it time had flown by. The Dal had become astoundingly more boisterous due to Kenzi hustling a group of light fae that thought they could win easy money, but quickly realised that was not the case as the human beat all their asses.

Kenzi waved her freshly won cash around then pretended her hands were guns and made shooting sounds at the Valkyrie who was leant up against the wall grinning profusely at the smaller girl. Kenzi blew on her fingers then winked at Tamsin playfully. The blonde just stood there with that terrific dimpled grin of hers, eyes full of mischief. Kenzi came closer then made a popping sound with her lips before she slapped the cash in Tamsin's face as if rubbing it in. The blonde swatted her hand away playfully.

"Well looks like I'm gonna be buying the next round." Kenzi chortled. She wobbled her way to the bar only to be stopped in her tracks by the Valkyrie.

"Tamsin.."

The blonde steadied kenzi's step by holding onto her shoulders. "Whoa there short stack. Don't you think you've had enough for one night? Remember you have a human liver." She said generally concerned.

Kenzi licked her lips then stared up at the ceiling as if it was the most captivating thing in the world. "Nope." Her lips made that popping sound again.

Tamsin sighed and moderately squeezed the smaller girls shoulders. "C'mon I'm going to take you home." She began to walk towards the exit when Kenzi took ahold of her hand. Tamsin's natural response almost took over, which was to instantly distance herself from the other woman, but the blonde simply let this one slide.

"Wuh-what? You can't drive! You're as drunk as I am right?" Kenzi waved Tamsin's hand about becoming increasingly amused at the face the blonde was currently making.

Tamsin rolled her eyes and gently tugged her hand free from Kenzi's grasp. She huffed out a profound sigh. "Kenzi you're absolutely shitfaced." The smaller girl was about to protest but the blonde promptly hushed her. "I'm sure Bo's worried or something." She virtually mumbled.

Kenzi's eyes widened then shook her head. "No…no. I don't want to go home, not yet…"Her eyes almost pleading.

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "Look, Kenzi. This was fun and all but some of us have work ya know? Like I have an actual job."

The brunette shifted back and puffed up her cheeks. "I work as well! Mine is just more unpredictable."

A smirk crept up on Tamsin's features. What on earth was she going to do with this girl? The blonde folded her arms and sighed. "How about we do this another time? I'll buy you the first few rounds. Is that a done deal? Can I be free from your clutches?"

Kenzi frowned with dissatisfaction at first but soon came around. "Why detective, are you asking me out on a date?" Kenzi bit her bottom lip, a smile almost radiating from her.

Tamsin couldn't believe what she was hearing. She went from wanting to go home to apparently asking the human out on a date. This was causing more complications than resolving the actual issue. The blonde shook her head and profoundly sighed. "No. Kenzi I think you're getting mixed signals here…"Tamsin was rapidly cut off by Kenzi moving closer to her. Their bodies were almost flush together. Tamsin cleared her throat and attempted to step backwards but Kenzi grabbed her by the collar and pulled her closer. The brunette went on her tiptoes and breathed knowingly near Tamsin's ear, causing the blonde to fidget on the spot.

"Oh Tam Tam." Kenzi whispered seductively. "All I want is to hang with my valkubabe one on one. Is that too much to ask?"

Tamsin did not like how this was affecting her. This was way too intimate. She quickly nudged the smaller girl away and coughed abruptly. The look on Tamsin's face was priceless and Kenzi couldn't contain her self anymore. She burst into fits of laughter then smacked the blonde on the shoulder causing Tamsin frown deeply.

"Dude you totally fell for that!" Kenzi was almost crying now. Tamsin internally winced at even considering Kenzi's words to be truthful. The blonde hated being one-upped.

"Kenzi…"She practically growled out.

The brunette was trying to contain her amusement but just couldn't. Again she was laughing hysterically.

All the commotion made Trick turn his gaze on them. He looked at Tamsin as if to question her but all Tamsin did was shake her head and glare at the human in front of her. Kenzi noticed this and quickly cleared her throat.

"Okay. Okay I'm sorry just, if you could of seen your face… It was priceless! But dude. In all seriousness." Kenzi fiddled with her own belt loops. "You're actually one of the good ones and you can drink! Damn! I can't believe we weren't friends earlier!"

Tamsin was yet again taken aback. Friends? Tamsin hadn't had friends in hundreds of years. Well, not what she classed as friends. Maybe a couple of acquaintances here and there, but that was all. It warmed her heart but her face still remained agitated.

"You're lucky. I'll let that little stunt slide." Her jaw clenched, but then she released a sigh and smirked at the smaller girl. "Besides, I'm way out of your league."

Kenzi's jaw dropped and she pointed at angry finger at the blonde. "Excuse moi!? I'll have you know that many people want a bit of this." She spanked her backside then grinned mischievously at the blonde.

Tamsin licked her lips then raised her brow. "I don't see many suitors"

The brunette pouted and flicked the blondes hand. "Okay missus. This is getting us nowhere. As I recall you wanted to go. Because I am the most A-M-A-Z-I-N-G human ever I will let you go BUT on one condition."

Tamsin frowned.

"You have to give me your number so I can keep in touch, ya know… you're cool. I'm cool we now be bros, all that lurverble stuffs friends do."

The blonde crossed her arms and clicked her tongue as if deep in thought. Kenzi was growing impatient and looked as if she was going to burst from holding her breath for too long. "Alright. But I'm still way out of your league."

Kenzi did a little victory dance and beamed a smile. Tamsin thought it was endearing. She quickly rolled her eyes then got her phone out of her back pocket and began to recite her number so the brunette could have it.

Tamsin bid farewell to Trick and Kenzi then left the Dal. The blonde groaned as the cold hit her outside but it was welcomed. Sitting in the bar with Kenzi had started to make her feel odd sensations she hadn't felt in almost millennia. Tamsin palmed her face and sighed heavily. This wasn't going to happen. She pulled on her jacket and rolled her neck loosening all the tension she had gained from today.

"This is stupid." She whined as she jumped in her truck and swiftly made her exit.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few days since Tamsin last saw Kenzi at the Dal. She had been busy working on a case with Dyson. It was really taking up a lot of her time and it was starting to make her agitated. Tamsin eyed up the vics on the file again. She flicked through the pages and heaved an almighty sigh before she hurled the papers back onto the desk. She began to rub her temples in an attempt to relax but that was short lived.

Dyson walked into the room and tossed more files down on his desk. He stroked his beard and let out a low reverberating growl. Tamsin folded her arms and tilted her head to the side whilst raising her brow.

"Dyson." Tamsin said frostily. "What the heck is this?"

Dyson's gaze turned to her. He ruffled up his hair and began to pace. "This is getting fucking out of hand Tamsin." He snarled.

Tamsin didn't even batter an eyelid to his sudden outburst. She just licked her lips and grinned at him. "Oh, I am fully aware." She drawled. She propped forward and rested her hands on her knees before she got up and squared herself up against the wolf.

Dyson looked down at her and narrowed his gaze. The blonde tilted her head to the side then gently patted the wolf on the chest. "Cool your jets big boy. It's going to take time."

The wolf just stared off into space in an attempt to calm his nerves. Tamsin rolled her eyes and nudged him.

"Dyson, just go wolf out somewhere… chase rabbits or what ever, okay? I can handle things from here. We've both been racking our brains out over this. I think it's time we both just take on something else until we can 100% focus on the task at hand."

Dyson cleared his throat then his gaze softened once his eyes were met with the Valkyrie's piercing green. She was right; they were both way too stressed out to continue this case. They both needed a break, even if it was for a short period of time. Dyson gently took ahold of Tamsin's shoulders and squeezed them reassuringly. He bowed his head and gave the blonde a small smile.

"You're right partner. Maybe in the mean time we could get a fresh pair of eyes on the case." He let go of her shoulder then tapped her on the arm before he walked back out of the office.

Tamsin collapsed back down onto the chair and rested her head back; she wanted a time-out few minutes to see if that would help. It only felt like a few seconds though before she felt her phone go off on the desk. She quickly swatted the annoying piece of technology away in a hope that it would just shut up, but She was wrong. It continued to beep at her. It's incessant noise almost made the Valkyrie resort to violence by almost attempting to throw it against a wall, but she gave into her desires and actually glanced at the screen incase It was important. She narrowed her gaze to read the small text. Jolting upright she quickly telephoned the number.

The phone didn't ring long; in fact it only took rang once before the other user picked up. There was a pause. Tamsin cleared her throat until she heard a small commotion on the other side.

"Tamsin!" Kenzi sounded frantic on the line.

"Kenzi, is this you? What the hell, I'm at work!" She complained.

Kenzi's line went fuzzy then she lost connection. Tamsin stared at her phone in confusion then re-dialed. There wasn't even a sound this time. Tamsin cleared her throat then swiftly got up from her chair and went to track where Kenzi's had called from.

* * *

It didn't take Tamsin long at all to track Kenzi's location. In fact it was near the 39th Division, which Tamsin was thankful for because she didn't have to stray too far from her workplace. The blonde rounded the corner to find Kenzi just stood there with that smile of hers. Tamsin viewed bemused at the smaller girl but simply sighed deeply, giving one of her best eye rolls she was physically capable of.

"What the hell short stack? I thought you were in some kind of trouble!" She groaned.

Kenzi shook her head then pouted at the Valkyrie. "Oh Tam Tam, you really are a super hero aren't you. Always on the look out."

Tamsin wasn't amused to say the least. She scowled at the human then tilted her head to the side, her expression deadpan. "I am no superhero I am a detective." She stated.

The brunette fiddled with her long sleeved shirt then looked up at the blonde, her eyes seemed to penetrate Tamsin's soul and that alone freaked the hell out of her.

"Look, I just wanted to hang. I'm alive all is well!" She exasperated.

Tamsin folded her arms over her chest then focused her gaze elsewhere off into the distance, an apparent unimpressed look on her features. Kenzi was beginning to get increasingly infuriated with the blonde, so much so that she marched towards her and flicked her on the cheek. The blonde frowned and scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"You're such a little shit!" She seethed.

Kenzi smiled knowing she now had the blonde's full attention. "Blondie, you need to chillax okay. I heard some rumors that there was some big ass case you and the wolf man are dealing with. If the rumors be true then it's a toughie."

Tamsin shook her head and sighed deeply. "What's your point half-pint?"

Kenzi rolled her eyes at her new nickname but then gave Tamsin a warm smile. The blonde noticed that and she felt something spark inside of her but she quickly buried it away and frowned at the girl in front of her.

"You need a break and we need to hang, man! See what I did there? Oh a point to the Kenz!" She fist pumped the air. Tamsin continued to roll her eyes at the girl. She then started to chew on her inner cheek in thought. The blonde softened her features and smirked at the brunette. Kenzi's eyes seemed to light up at this and she did her little finger gun action to the Valkyrie.

Tamsin unfolded her arms and began to walk back towards her tuck, which was parked just across the street. Kenzi followed for a short time but then over took her and shot gunned the driver's seat. The blonde clicked her tongue and shook her head. Kenzi grunted in disapproval but then scurried along to the passenger seat. She got in then stared at the Valkyrie who slid in after her. Tamsin's brows knitted together in confused as to why Kenzi was outwardly gawking at her. It was starting to make the blonde uncomfortable.

"What?" She said almost sounding aggravated.

The brunette swallowed a small lump that formed in her throat then she stuttered. "N-nothing ah! Where are we going to go? I could really use a brewskie or two, or four…"

Kenzi breathed out a sigh of relief; she managed to quickly fix her little vocal problem.

Tamsin drummed her fingers on the steering wheel then raised her brows in a way that was self-approving her plan for the rest of the day.

"Okay half pint let's go."

* * *

They spent the rest of the afternoon riding about in Tamsin's truck drinking beers. Kenzi was fascinated to find out that the blonde used to basically live in it. She couldn't believe that the Valkyrie could look so good when essentially homeless. The blonde scrunched up her nose at the human and Kenzi giggled at her. The brunette felt so at ease in Tamsin's company and she didn't know why. Maybe it was because Bo and Lauren were still having make up sex. She wasn't entirely sure. But she didn't really care. Tamsin was a cool chick and she was content with just that.

It was starting to get late. So Tamsin noticed anyway. She rolled up her seat and quickly finished off her last bottle, chucking its empty remains in the nearby hedge. Kenzi was bouncing about as she suddenly noticed how marvelous the suspension was. Tamsin rolled her eyes at the very easily distracted human.

"Okay kid, I'll drop you off home."

Kenzi sighed and leant back in her seat. Her gaze quickly flickered to the Valkyrie. "Thanks." She said virtually mumbling.

Tamsin started the engine and began making her way back to the shack. The brunette was playing with her empty bottle and then she looked up at the blonde who was busy concentrating on the road. A small smile crept up on her face and then she suddenly gasped at herself. What on earth was going on? Tamsin immediately reacted.

"What happened?" She asked frankly alarmed.

Kenzi shook her head and blushed. She covered her mouth then kept shaking her head whilst almost silencing herself. "I unno" She shrugged in alarm.

Tamsin cleared her throat and frowned. _"What is up with her?" _she thought to herself. The blonde squinted at the human then deepened her frown.

After that mini heart attack Kenzi seemed to have, they finally reached their destination. Tamsin tilted her head and smirked at Kenzi who seemed to be having trouble exiting the vehicle. The brunette looked back at Tamsin in confusion.

"Did you lock me in? "She said in horror.

Tamsin raised her brow at this and snorted. "You've managed to get in and out of the truck with ease all day and now you're having trouble?" She grinned wickedly at the girl beside her.

Kenzi looked at her in disbelief. "Have you seriously locked me in? This isn't funny dude!" She cried.

Tamsin shook her head and smirked. "No you imbecile. Come here." She unbuckled her seatbelt then leant over her. Kenzi lifted up her hands above her head in shock as the blonde rested some of her weight onto her whilst attempting to open the door. Kenzi felt her body heat up as if she had suddenly caught a fever from the contact. She subtly rubbed her legs together in an effort to create friction for her groin, trying to release the sudden throbbing sensation that was growing ever so impatient in between her thighs. Her head started to feel fuzzy and she knew it wasn't just because of all the beers she had consumed today. The blonde was a huge influence in this. She cleared her throat and looked away but that didn't do much good. The Valkyrie was pulling and pushing on the door cursing it for being stuck so suddenly. Whilst she was doing that her body was literally rubbing up and down the width of kenzi's body. Her breath hitched and Tamsin noticed, She eyed Kenzi warily then she sat up and wet her lips. Tamsin glared at the door before she opened the driver's side to get out, and then beckoned the brunette to follow. Kenzi sucked in a deep breath. She had to give herself a few seconds to mentally prepare to exit.

"You okay there?" The Valkyrie said in a fairly concerned tone.

The brunette nodded vaguely and finally leaped out. Tamsin did her best trademark grin and Kenzi felt her self-swooning over the other woman. This wasn't right. Kenzi was straight! She shook her head and patted her temple lightly.

Tamsin eyed the smaller girl. Kenzi's eyes fluttered closed as she felt the blondes penetrating stare. Securing her breath she stumbled forward only to trip clumsily into the blonde's protective arms. Tamsin's eyes flickered at the smaller girls trembling form.

Kenzi was in complete disarray. Her face was virtually beetroot red. What on earth was happening? She cleared her throat and foolishly buried her face in blonde's neck. She needed to escape this embrace but it was too enticing. Tamsin was finding it difficult to process what was going on. The blonde felt the heat emanating from the brunettes skin. So she let go of petite girl then placed her hand under the smaller girls chin, lifting it up so she could see those astonishing icy blue eyes. She wanted to see what seemed to be distressing her.

Green eyes seized blue and they just appeared to gaze at each other what seemed like an eternity. Kenzi was trying to apprehend all of the blonde's features before her; she was mesmerized. Tamsin's brows knitted together in bewilderment, all these blossoming feelings inside of her. Her heart began to beat loudly in her chest. It was all happening so fast but she didn't care. In this moment it felt right. It felt real. Hesitant at first, Kenzi closed her eyes and leaned in, her lips trembled with anticipation. Tamsin let out a shaky breath and subsequently captured Kenzi's lips with her own. They moved in concord, as though they couldn't get enough of each other. This ignited a flame within the blonde. She wrapped her arms tightly around the brunette, cupping her ass virtually lifting her up so she could feel as much of the other woman as possible. Kenzi whimpered in response, draping her arms around the nape of Tamsin's neck, lightly caressing her soft skin. The Valkyrie shifted her weight and picked up the smaller girl entirely, carrying her with ease to the bonnet of her truck. Kenzi wrapped her legs firmly around Tamsin's midriff, essentially grinding herself up alongside her. Using the truck as additional means of support.

When the need for air was apparent they both separated, gasping heavily. Together they shared a hunger in their eyes. Kenzi's mouth agape she tugged at the Valkyrie's shirt, she wanted it disposed of, immediately. Tamsin eyes seemed to sparkle with desire at recognizing this. Just as the blonde began to snake her hands underneath Kenzi's shirt, they both heard a door slam. This promptly took them out of their trance. They practically leaped away from each other's nearness. Tamsin quickly cleared her throat and straightened out her clothes.

Kenzi leant on the bonnet wide eyed and still out of breath. It was Bo that made the door slam and she was rapidly making her way towards them.

Bo walked up to kenzi with a look of pure dismay on her face. Tamsin quickly adjusted her self and looked sardonically at Bo.

"Evening succubus." She drawled.

Kenzi looked back and forth between the two still in complete shock. "BoBo hey!" She said as if oxygen was hard to come by.

Bo frowned at her but then embraced the small girl. "I was so worried! Where have you been?!" She asked checking the petite girl over.

"I was out with errrm, Tamsin. She helped me out with a little something soo I bought her a few brewskies to say my thanks. No biggie." She wiped her brow and sighed heavily at her sudden lack of wit.

It was the succubus's turn to look surprised. Bo pointed at Tamsin shakily. "Since when have you two been friends?" She asked genuinely intrigued by her newfound discovery.

Tamsin just shrugged feeling increasingly uncomfortable about the situation. She wanted out. Stat. "I should go." Tamsin frowned whilst biting her bottom lip at the hindrance that stood beside her. She was trying desperately to calm her body down after that brief encounter. It was proving difficult even with the sudden interruption.

Bo gave her the most accusing look she had ever had. Tamsin rolled her eyes and hurriedly moved to the driver's side of her truck and slipped in.

Kenzi briefly faltered then hammered on the truck door. The succubus just stood there gaping at Kenzi at her sudden random outburst. Kenzi let out a small chuckle and shrugged feeling like a complete tool. "Oops, I have no idea what just happened… I think Vex might be about." She fretted.

Bo gently rubbed Kenzi's arm in a loving fashion. "Kenz, I love you but you really need to tell me what you've been doing these past few days. I've missed you. We need some serious Kenzi and Bo time! It feels like we haven't had it in like forever!"

The brunette nodded and wet her lips. She could still taste the blonde on them and it made that insistent throbbing between her legs come back in a vengeance. This made kenzi almost keel over in response.

Tamsin shuffled in her seat sighing deeply, feeling exceedingly out of place started up her Truck. "Okay you two do your thing, I got places to be. So you guys do what ever you guys do and I'm going to scoot." Before Kenzi had time to recover and protest, Tamsin was already half way down the street.

Bo frowned slightly at the blondes sudden urge to leave but she shrugged it off embraced her little friend and sighed feeling contented. Then she took ahold of Kenzi's arm and pulled her into their little crack shack out of the cold.

The brunette swallowed and placed her hand upon her chest. Her heart was still beating at a ridiculously fast pace. Kenzi took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Things just got crazy out of control and the brunette for once in here life, had no idea what to do with herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rating changed to M**

**Sorry this chapter is sloppy. I had to rush it! Real life duties and all that lovely jubbly stuff.**

**Corrected a few things so I hope it sounds better.**

**I DO NOT OWN LOST GIRL**

* * *

Kenzi woke with a slight hangover. She couldn't quite recall what happened the day before; it was still all too hazy. But what she did remember however was how Bo had gone out of her way to restock the entire crack shack with booze. This was probably why she felt like complete shit this morning.

She wiped away the remainder of sleep from her eyes and stretched out her limbs, smiling to herself when she heard a satisfied crack, which then lead to her entangling herself further into her bed sheets.

The sudden need for quenching her thirst was what had finally got the brunette out of bed. She unappreciatively groaned as she rolled out of her nest of sheets. A sudden cold greeted her; in return she cursed the so-called fae gods for allowing such temperatures to exist when ascending from such a deep slumber. Kenzi slapped her lips together as if trying to suck in the airs moisture around her. She grumbled, as her attempts appeared to be futile.

Hobbling down the creaky stairway her eyes immediately fell on the succubus. Bo was in the kitchen bustling around. She appeared to be in search of something but quickly halted what she was doing when she noticed Kenzi. Bo smiled that terrific Bo Dennis smile and waved at the petite girl.

"Ah, Kenzi you're finally up! Good morning. I thought you'd be in bed longer."

Kenzi lips smacked together again, her eyes narrowing at the succubus. "Duude." She drawled. "How are you even this awake!" The brunette placed her hand under her shirt to start lightly itching her taut stomach and yawned.

Bo sat there taking in the scene before her. Her lips puffed out and laughter ensued. Kenzi's brows knitted together at Bo's sudden outburst. The brunette then shrugged it off and began to shuffle onward hoping her body would make it into the kitchen. Bo noticed her little friend kept making strange noises with her mouth and gave her a peculiar look.

"You seem to be thirsty. Or am I wrong?"

Kenzi slumped down; her arms draped lazily over the counter top and rested her face on the cold surface. Bo just smiled at her. Then turned around and picked up the coffee pot, popping the lid open and wafted it in front of Kenzi. The petite girl was greeted with the delightful aroma of filtered coffee. Her arms suddenly regained strength and she pushed herself up and gave Bo a generous smile. Bo's eyes lit up as she noticed how her best friend swiftly recovered and had more attention to life.

Kenzi waved her hand about in front of the other woman's face then prodded her on the cheek. "OH you do know how to win a woman's heart. No wonder everyone lurrrves you. You're just so perfect!" She enthused.

The succubus let out a light chuckle then swatted the smaller girls hand away playfully. She then moved in quickly and gave her a quick peck on her forehead. "Even when you look like a mumbling zombie, you know how to cheer me up." A smile tugged at Kenzi's lips and then she began to rub her face where the succubus had kissed her.

"You're such a kid!" Bo teased.

The brunette stuck her tongue out then grabbed the coffee pot and began to pour her self a much-needed drink. Bo smiled at her bestie then proceeded to get her jacket, which was hung up by the door. She shrugged it on then looked back at her friend who looked as if she was cradling meaning of life between her hands.

"Kenz, I got to pop out. Got some stuff to do... Will you be okay by yourself?"

The brunette let one hand slide from her precious cup and gave the succubus a thumbs up response. Bo smiled at this and was about to leave before she quickly remembered some vital information.

"Oh yeah and Kenz." The petite girls brow raised in acknowledgment. "I forgot to mention that I might not be home later. Lauren has been working on some stuff with me and she needs me to stick around until the results come back. I'm not sure how long that will take."

Kenzi blinked a few times then shrugged. "Okay, no worries I can look after myself. Good luck with… what ever it is she's testing. I sometimes wonder if you have a fetish for needles." She took a huge gulp of her coffee and sighed contently. Bo smiled brightly at the small girl.

"I'll bring pizza back when I come home. Promise." With that Bo exited shack leaving Kenzi all by herself with her thoughts.

* * *

The day felt like it was going on forever. Kenzi thought it would be great to just nurse her hangover by having a PJ day and play on the Xbox. All that got boring hours ago. The brunette puffed out her lips and groaned whilst chucking the Xbox controller on to the floor among the rest of the hazardous clutter. Her brows knitted together in irritation at how lacklustre her life had become. Ever since she had been kidnapped it felt as if everything reverted back to how her normal life used to be.

She decided to grab her phone, which was on the table by the armrest of the couch. She unlocked it and sighed at the non-existent text messages. Flicking through her call list she stumbled across the blonde's number. Her eyes immediately widened and her breath suddenly caught in her throat. She coughed unexpectedly in revelation as she overlooked the need to release her breath and continue to inhale and exhale like normal. She cleared her throat then clicked on Tamsin's name. The brunette bit her bottom lip and her eyes fluttered closed as the images of what happened last night came flooding back like a tidal wave. She thought it might have been a dream, one big fantasy.

_"Wait, fantasy?"_

Kenzi accidently lost the grip on her phone as she flailed in surprise. Thankfully it landed in-between the two cushions of the couch. She didn't want to break the expensive gadget, even if she didn't exactly pay for it herself. She quickly fumbled about to retrieve her phone and wet her lips, hesitantly tapping her forehead and whining internally.

"What is this shit?!" Kenzi exasperated, rolling her eyes at her rash anxiety. She had no idea what this internal clash of emotions was. It was baffling.

Kenzi finally pulled herself together. She sat up, back straight and commenced to text the blonde. What harm was there in doing so?

"Yo detective snarky pants. Fancy a game of pool later?" –K

She finished typing out her message then her finger hovered lightly over the send button. She closed her eyes, and then peeked as her finger collided with the said button. She released a hefty sigh and then slumped back down on the couch hoping to get a reply from the blonde.

She was astonished when she almost immediately received a response.

"You're starting to get in the habit of interrupting me whilst I'm on a job." –T

Kenzi puffed out her lips and laughed silently to herself at the blonde's reaction, then she replied.

"If your that busy then how do you have the time to reply?! And don't dodge my question! L x" –K

The brunette changed her position on the couch. She basically flipped herself upside down. It was remarkably a lot more comfortable. Her legs were draped over the back of the couch, swinging them spiritedly about. She waited a couple of minutes then she received another text.

"I don't have time to play pool today. Go find someone else if you're that bored. Or go find Vex, he is around, apparently causing trouble." –T

Kenzi's brows furrowed intently at the message. The brunette remembered blaming the Mesmer yesterday on her unintentional bodily movements. She slipped down off of the couch and got up to pace around the room. Kenzi nibbled on her thumb nail in thought then began to promptly tap out a reply.

"Seriously dude! Is this case THAT hard? If it is I'm sure I could offer my outstanding abilities. That way you can work and we can still hang out. Quit it with your lame ass excuses! " –K

Kenzi thought her message would make the blonde see the positive aspect of spending time with her. But, to her dismay the blonde replied and it wasn't what she was expecting.

"Kenzi. This isn't a game. I can't just ignore my responsibilities as a detective to play baby sitter with you. Go find someone else to hound." –T

Kenzi scrunched up her nose and exhaled sharply. She wasn't going to give up on the blonde that easily. The brunette ran her fingers through her hair and thought of a plan. Whilst doing this she sent one last text to the Valkyrie.

"Hah! We shall see about that… x" –K

With that she bit her bottom lip and darted for the stairs, leaping up them and disappearing into her room where she threw on her clothes and began to plan how she was going to steal the detective for the evening.

* * *

Tamsin rubbed her forehead and sighed deeply. She didn't know what to do. The case was getting nowhere and Dyson had taken some leave. On top of that, images from last night's events seemed to of etched themselves into her brain.

She pushed herself up off her chair and grumbled making her way toward the coffee machine so she could get herself a much-needed pick-me-up. Her mug now full and ready to drink she gripped the handle and brought it to her lips, prepared to take her first sip but wavered when she felt her phone vibrate.

Releasing a heavy breath she lowered the mug and commenced in rummaging through her back pocket to retrieve the device. Her brows furrowed as she eyed the flashing screen, which identified the person who messaged her.

Kenzi had texted her wanting to do 'friend' things. The blonde clucked her tongue and rolled her eyes. She had no time for this, so she promptly tapped out a reply then slipped her phone back to where it belonged.

Tamsin walked back over to her space with mug in hand. She paused taking in the pile of documents on her desk then she quickly flitted through some of them, occasionally stopping to view the images better. The blonde's nose wrinkled in frustration and mildly shook her head and then took a long draw from her coffee.

Her attention quickly shifted when she heard a small commotion start in the other room. Her features became stern and she turned her shoulders ready to walk in and investigate but instead her foot slightly hovered then was firmly put back into place when she noticed the succubus enter.

Tamsin rolled her neck and shook her shoulders eyeing Bo curiously. "Succubus… Dyson's not here' She stated

Bo stood her ground and cocked her brow. 'I'm not here for Dyson… I'm here for you.'

Tamsin's brows furrowed and she leant back on her desk heaving a sigh. 'Oh. Well isn't that just marvelous.' She said with an eye roll.

A small smile tugged at Bo's lips but it quickly disappeared. 'I want to ask you something.'

"Shoot." She said promptly.

Bo looked into the blonde's eyes staring intensely into her emerald green. "Why did Kenzi look like she was about to have a heart attack yesterday?"

Tamsin swallowed then let out a light huff. "How the hell would I know?" She pushed off desk and stepped towards Bo, crossing her arms in the process. "I'm a Valkyrie not some fucking mind and body reading know it all fae."

The succubus was silent for a few moments then abruptly flung her hands up into the air in irritation. "Thanks for stating the obvious." She grumbled.

Tamsin smirked and her nose wrinkled in amusement. "Well, if that's all you came here for…" She turned on her heels and retrieved her coffee mug and lifted it to her lips to down the rest of its contents.

Bo licked her teeth then puffed out her lips. "Tamsin…" She was interrupted when she noticed the blonde had completely blanked her so she could check her phone. The succubus's patients began to wear thin. She clenched her fists and trudged towards Valkyrie stopping right in front of her. Tamsin tilted her head to the side and smirked at the succubus releasing a slight huff, then quickly switched off the device and pocketed it.

Bo squared herself up to the blonde, clenching her jaw "As I was saying…I'm grateful for all you have done for me the past few weeks, and I'm especially grateful for you helping me get Kenzi back, but… She didn't seem right yesterday, She seemed off. You know what I mean? As if she went through some crazy ass shit."

Tamsin exhaled deeply, turning her head to the side whilst biting her bottom lip and swallowed. "I don't know what you want me to say. She called me, we had a few brewski's and I took her home. That's all."

Bo blinked and began to relax her posture while stepping back and then nodded calmly. "She called you?" She said whilst raising her brow then chuckled lightly. "Wow. You must be special." She divulged.

Tamsin knitted her brows together and grunted. "Ugh, whatever." She pushed passed the succubus and walked towards her chair and dropped in it, spinning herself round to face her desk. The blonde then turned her head and eyed the succubus arching her brow. "Why are you still here?" she deadpanned.

Bo cleared her throat and shook her head. "I don't really know. You clearly suck at conversing." She said and walked to the exit. She then exhaled deeply and turned to look at the blonde, her expression one of deep thought and then left.

* * *

After Bo visited Tamsin at 39th Division the Valkyrie had finished off a mass of paperwork and decided on retiring for the evening. It had gotten pretty late and the blonde was in need of rest. She locked up the office then sauntered down the stairs, swinging her truck keys around leisurely on her index finger. She exited the building and made a beeline for her truck, then got in and shut the door behind her and began to rub her hands together and blow in an attempt to heat them up.

Just as she was about to set off she heard something shuffling around behind her and her guard instantly shot up. She stilled herself for a moment, then in one swift movement she seized her dagger and grabbed the mysterious person from behind hauling them fiercely into the front seat and straddled them effectively pinning them in place and pressing her dagger firmly to the neck of her opponent.

"Who the fuck are you! You must have some mighty king kong sized balls to try sneak up on a Valkyrie like that!" She spat heatedly. The blonde used her free hand to reveal her foes face. Steeling her jaw she began to growl dangerously upon revealing it was Kenzi beneath her.

The brunette's mouth went dry and she swallowed hard, her body shuddering in shock from the sudden attack. "S-s-surprise!" She stammered uncontrollably.

The blonde sighed heavily, extracting her dagger and putting it back out of harms way, then shifted herself off the brunette and back into the drivers seat. Kenzi breathed deeply trying to calm herself down as her heart literally felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. The Valkyrie turned her head and gazed at the smaller woman, frowning at her.

"You're stalking me now?" She deadpanned.

Kenzi finally got ahold of herself and began to slowly roll up off the handbrake and climb into the passenger seat. She rubbed her now very sore back and whined internally. "Remind me to never EVER surprise you EVER again!" She exclaimed then turned to face the Valkyrie and inhaled sharply. "I-I'm not a stalker!" She groaned, "I just wanted to see you…" The brunette began to fiddle with her jacket zipper anxiously sighing at the situation.

Tamsin gripped the steering wheel and licked her lips, eyeing the brunette attentively. "Look. What do you want from me Kenzi?" She inquired whilst her left hand fumbled with the temperature gauge.

"I just want to get to know you better. You're such a kick ass chick! And really, you aint all that bad. I like you, Tamsin… you're like how can I put this…" Kenzi turned her body to face the Valkyrie entirely then crossed her legs together. "You're like the high school stud. The dude that everyone looks up to and admires! The guy that's good at everything and everyone wants to be…but no one really knows who he actually is or what he's actually about. All they see is the exterior, the shell. They don't see what's inside and Tamsin, I do… I want to get to know you, the real you cause I know there's a lot more to ya that snarky, bitchy façade."

Tamsin sunk into her seat and let the brunettes words sink in and swallowed hard then cleared her throat feeling slightly on edge. She then inhaled deeply and smirked at the brunette. "I never thought you'd be the sappy type." She snorted.

Kenzi's jaw dropped and she playfully shoved the blonde's shoulder. "I am not sappy! Just tellin' the truth blondie." She beamed then gripped onto the seatbelt and buckled herself securely. The Valkyrie scowled at this.

"Going somewhere?" She probed.

Kenzi pursed her lips and hummed. "You betchya. Take me to yo criiib! I've been dying to see what it looks like since you told me you used to live in this thang."

Tamsin tilted her head back and winced but quickly regained herself and turned the ignition key to start the truck. "Is there anyway I can get rid of you?" She said with her brow raised.

"Nope. You're stuck with me" She said grinning mischievously.

Tamsin grumbled and then began to drive off, destination home.

* * *

Luckily the journey wasn't a long one, a mere 10 minutes at most. The Valkyrie made sure she lived closed to where she was stationed, largely for emergency purposes.

They both got out of the truck and made their way to apartment. Tamsin took out her keys when she neared the door then unlocked it. Before she had time to take a single step, the brunette had already shot past her and entered the building. Tamsin flared her nostrils in annoyance but quickly let it go and shut the door behind her, safely securing it. Kenzi spun around and squealed with enthusiasm, which made the Valkyrie cringe internally. She sauntered over to the kitchen and tossed her keys on the side then made her way to the fridge and opened it, so she could grab the closest beer. She then kicked the fridge door shut and popped the cap off it using the counter, and brought it to her lips so she could suck out the cloud of foam that now fizzed up from within the bottle.

Kenzi watched the Valkyrie closely and traveled towards her. She swallowed hard, then stopped in her tracks letting out a light cough in an attempt to get the blondes attention. Tamsin gazed up from her bottle and wrinkled her nose.

"Oh, you want something short stuff?"

Kenzi grumbled, her eyes darting to the bottle that the blonde firmly gripping. The Valkyrie arched her brow and then lifted the beer up in front of Kenzi's face, waving it about teasingly.

"What?" She said feigning ignorance.

The brunette's patients was wearing thin so she lightly shoved the blonde back, essentially pushing her into the counter.

"Where are your manners? I'm your guest! You should have offered me one!" She groaned, again shoving the blonde.

Tamsin shook her head chuckling at the brunette. "Who ever said I had manners?" She brought the bottle back to her lips and took a few large mouthfuls, moaning in satisfaction.

Kenzi surveyed in awe, her lips smacked together in need but she quickly got out of her trance by clearing her throat and patting her chest.

"Dude this isn't funny. Chuck me a brewski."

"Mmmm I'm gonna have to say no." She said playfully showing off her marvelous dimpled grin.

Kenzi scowled at the Valkyrie and went to swipe the beer away from her grasp but failed miserably due to the blondes lightning reflexes. Tamsin chuckled at the brunette's feeble attempt and began to tease her further by swaying the bottle near her.

"UGH!" She stressed. "Why are you being so fucking annoying?!"

Tamsin pursed her lips shrugging and huffed out a sigh. "You entertain me."

Kenzi gritted her teeth, virtually shaking with anger. She eyed the blonde, then the bottle and shot her hand out to try grab it again. Then again. Then again. Tamsin now had the bottle way above her head knowing full well that even if the brunette jumped she wouldn't be able to reach it thanks to their distinct height difference, but Kenzi wouldn't give up. She was stubborn.

The brunette pretended to walk away in defeat but then quickly turned on her heels and leapt high into the air trying to grab the bottle one last time, but to no avail. Instead she ended up falling clumsily into the Valkyrie; their bodies were now pressed firmly together. Kenzi gasped and bit her bottom lip, shifting her gaze up to the blonde and was met with those striking emerald eyes.

"Tamsin…" She said almost inaudibly.

"Mmm…?"

Kenzi's eyes flickered for a moment, and then she tore her gaze away by hiding her face in the blonde's chest. The Valkyrie put her bottle down whilst clearing her throat and then gently patted the girl's hip.

"You okay…?"

The brunette nodded letting out a shaky breath and pressed herself further into the Valkyrie, which elicited a slight groan from the other woman. It was happening again, her body was involuntary responding to the blondes and she didn't know how to fight it. She didn't want to fight it…

Tamsin leisurely hooked her fingers round the brunette's belt loops and tugged on them, which caused Kenzi's hips to thrust into her. The brunette's heart began to race uncontrollably in her chest, and her body began to rapidly burn up, forming an almost painful throbbing sensation in-between her legs, which she desperately wanted to relieve.

The Valkyrie swallowed hard feeling the atmosphere change swiftly around her. She didn't know what to do, they were close, excoriatingly so, and it was her fault. She'd done this. Her mind was in an inner turmoil but that soon came to a close when she felt the brunette's hand wandering up her sides, her fingers lazily caressing.

"Kenzi… what are you doing…" She murmured incoherently.

The brunette huffed out a sharp exhale and let her hands continue to roam over the blonde's body. It was as if the other woman enthralled her, she wanted the blonde and she wanted every morsel of her entire being. Tamsin's all but lost her self-control. She gripped onto Kenzi's shoulders and hastily spun her around, switching their positions, pushing her hard up against the counter crashing her lips onto hers. Kenzi reciprocated instantly and clung onto the blonde.

The kiss was all teeth and tongue. Both were frantic, yearning for each other. Tamsin's hands slipped under Kenzi's shirt and unfastened her bra with ease then wasted no time in tugging her shirt off and throwing it away in haste. She was fervent in her actions, wanting nothing more than to entirely ravish the brunette before her.

Kenzi felt goose bumps spread through her skin as the Valkyrie started nipping and suckling up her neck leaving reddish marks then she encased the brunette's earlobe in her mouth, nibbling on it as her hands began to explore her firm body, dragging her nails along her skin. The brunette was at a loss, completely melting into the Valkyries embrace.

Tamsin's hands then reached Kenzi's jeans and unzipped them, tugging them off harshly and then she slipped her hand inside her panties and began to tease her folds, relishing the fact that she was already dripping wet.

Kenzi's eyes fluttered closed letting out a loud guttural moan. She just couldn't get enough. The Valkyrie was pushing all the right buttons. With this the brunette crashed her lips back on hers and pushed forward. Tamsin huffed out in amusement at the brunettes growing impatiens; she began to rub her clit fiercely which made the other woman quake with pleasure but as soon as she started the motion she stopped abruptly, letting her fingers hover over her swollen mound.

"Tamsin…" Kenzi groaned in frustration. "Please…"

The Valkyrie purred in pride when she heard the brunette practically begging. That was all she needed to hear. In one swift motion she plunged two long digits into the brunette, and began thrusting in and out of her erratically. Kenzi's mouth fell open throwing her head back with force at the tantalizing sensation of feeling the blonde inside her.

"Fuuuuuck…!" She screamed, rocking her hips back and forth in unison with the blonde.

Tamsin was relentless; she wouldn't stop. She began to encircle her clit with her thumb and then added a third finger into the mix and began to thrust deeper. Kenzi's eyes rolled into the back of her head, her breath now ragged. She was close, so very close and the Valkyrie knew that. The blonde quickly curled her fingers hard inside her, which tipped the brunette over the edge and made her climax wash over her like a tidal wave. She moaned uncontrollably uttering profanities in her native language breathlessly. The blonde then gently extracted her fingers and brought them to her lips to suck on them so she could taste the brunette.

"Mmmm…." She crooned.

Kenzi swallowed hard not knowing what to do with herself. She was in complete disarray but Tamsin soon made her forget all that when she leant in and captured the brunette's lips with hers, taking her breath away. Kenzi inhaled deeply and draped her arms around the blonde's neck effectively bringing them closer together and deepened the kiss, their mouths moving in unison.

They stayed like that for a several moments just basking in each other's closeness, enjoying their intimacy, but that didn't last long. They were both brought out of their trance by a loud knock at the door. Tamsin slowly parted shifting her gaze to the noise and scowled at it. Kenzi noticed this and chuckled lightly and began to slowly free her hands from the blonde then nudged her.

"You gonna get that?" she muttered entertained, but her amusement ceased when the rapping at the door intensified.

The Valkyrie leant back sucking on her teeth and letting out a heavy sigh, and then she turned her attention back to the brunette smirking whilst eyeing her up and down, enjoying the view. Kenzi gasped, quickly covering herself up and shoved the blonde on the shoulder. She suddenly felt incredibly vulnerable, and incredibly naked.

"This is not funny!" She said quietly whilst shuffling around trying to find her lost garments.

Tamsin sucked on her button lip and folded her arms trying to contain her amusement.

"Oh but it is…" She said teasingly and then she exhaled strolled towards the door. "Who is it?" She inquired groggily. The knocking came to a stop and there was a short silence.

"Tamsin?"

_"Shit." _Tamsin said internally at recognizing that gruff voice. Dyson...

The brunette shot her head round to face the Valkyrie with a look of pure horror plastered all over features then mouthed to her "Oh fuck!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry it was really rushed so there's probably a TON of mistakes.**

**I'm looking for someone to partner up with and share ideas so I can improve my storytelling.**

**I apologize again!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a long chapter. **

**I apologise to you all because I feel like I rambled a lot in this.**

**I DO NOT OWN LOST GIRL**

* * *

Dyson was at the door.

Kenzi freaked and hastily began to tug on her jeans, hopping about desperately trying to put her feet through the leg holes. She tripped over herself when she seized her shirt and speedily threw it on while wobbling towards the counter to grab the blonde's half-drunk beer. She took two huge mouthfuls causing some of the liquid it to spill over and dribble down her chin. She wanted to try and pretend that everything was normal, act normal or god help her there would be questions asked, questions she didn't fully know the answers to.

Tamsin shifted her gaze to the brunette for a few moments, frowning deeply. Kenzi had taken away her beloved beverage, bold move. She soon shook it off and ambled over toward the door, grasping ahold of the handle and turned it, but the handle jammed and then it suddenly occurred to her that she had locked it. The blonde cursed to herself for not thinking of this earlier, then eyed back to the brunette and signaled to her set of keys that were on the side.

"Chuck us." She said bluntly.

Kenzi glanced over to where the Valkyrie was pointing and groaned in response. The effort of having to move slightly to obtain the object just appeared all too much, but she complied anyway and leant over to the side, swiping the keys into her hands and then hung them out in front of her, shaking them about.

"These?" She questioned nonchalantly.

Tamsin heaved out a heavy sigh and nodded in affirmation.

The brunette chuckled silently to herself as she flung the keys at the blonde. Tamsin caught them, then slot them in hole and unlocked the door opening it to reveal the wolf on the other side.

"I come baring gifts." He said eagerly, wearing a big toothy grin, waving an expensive bottle of vodka to-and-fro in front of the Valkyrie.

Tamsin leant into the doorframe folding her arms together while nodding appreciatively, impressed with the wolf. He always knew where to get the good stuff. Although this sudden kind gesture made her question why he'd gone out of his way to purchase the drink in the first place, and more to the point why he was currently stood on her doorstep flaunting it.

"That's a mighty fine drink you've got there, but what brings you here? I thought you were off gallivanting chasing rabbits… or what ever it is that you wolves do when you're away…" She said with a quizzical look. It was a fair question to ask. The duo had become closer over the past few months, so it wasn't foreign for the wolf to just drop by and see her, but it was odd to see him back so early, considering he was so willing to get away from their current assignment.

There was a pause. Then the wolf rolled his shoulders back while itching his beard, preparing himself for the explanation. "Well while I was away, I felt guilty for leaving you work on this case all by yourself." He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "We work better as a team, Tamsin… I felt like I was being selfish, so I decided to bite the bullet and come home. We should finish this case off together, but… what harm is there in having a little fun before hand hey? Whaddya say?" He leant forward grinning to himself, knowing full well that the blonde would never say no to a free drink.

The blonde bit on the inside of her cheeks trying to contain her amusement at how tragically soft the wolf was being towards her, although her attempts were futile as she succumbed to the hilarity of it all and huffed out a laugh. She pushed off of the doorframe and playfully punched the male's shoulder. "Oh Dyson, what am I going to do with you?" A wry grin began to tug on her lips. "You're like a little lost puppy when I'm not around, but, all that aside you do know how to make a girl feel special." She said indicating to the bottle of vodka that he held. "You're such a good boy, I feel as if I should go out of my way to fetch you a treat or something…"

Dyson burst into a loud guffaw while stepping closer to the blonde, then reached out his hand to her shoulder and lightly squeezed. "Oh you can do better than that partner. Now are you going to let me in? This vodka isn't going to drink itself you know."

"Hmm..." She pursed her lips in thought. "Well, if I have to..." The blonde smirked smugly, while taking a step back and removing herself from his grasp, and out of the way so the he could enter. Dyson smiled broadly and strolled in, his attention however, was immediately taken away when he spotted the human casually leaning on the counter, staring into space and cradling a beer. She was mindlessly sucking on the bottle top as if it was comforting her in some way, much like a child would with a pacifier, but in this case it was a beer bottle. He arched a brow and glanced back toward the Valkyrie as if seeking an explanation. The blonde took note of this and simply shrugged her shoulders lazily, not really caring about the wolf's curiously what so ever.

Kenzi glanced up from the floor where she'd being staring aimlessly for the past five minutes and saw that she suddenly have 2 pairs of eyes fixated on her. With that in mind she quickly spat out the bottle wide eyed and cleared her throat, hoping her face didn't portray how dumbfounded she felt. "Oh hey there Dyson." She said whilst anxiously adjusting her shirt. "Fancy seeing you here..." Her mouth tugged to one side as she gathered her wits.

Dyson's brows knitted together, he didn't really know what to think, the smaller girl was unusually restless. "Kenzi… what are you doing here?" He asked perplexed, trying to seek a more helpful answer. He didn't take Tamsin to be the sort that casually invited people over, to be frank; he didn't know the two were that close to begin with.

Kenzi drew in a sharp breath through her teeth, and then exhaled, shaking her head. She knew why she was here and that reason could not be vocalized to the wolf, no no, that would be a dreadful idea. She had to think of something, and stat.

"I dunno dude." The brunette took a much-needed mouthful of her beer. "I bumped into her, she looked like she was gunna kill a bunch of innocent peoples… so I asked her, what's up? And she told me about the case you's two be workin' on, so I offered her my services and she accepted with open arms." She said dramatically, whilst mentally giving herself a high five for the swift recovery.

The blonde narrowed her gaze and steeled her jaw; her teeth began to grit, giving the brunette greatest of death glares. Kenzi saw her reaction and couldn't help but silently chuckle to herself. "_1 point to the-kenz, 0 to TamTam."_ She thought proudly to herself. She knew the blonde probably wouldn't let that one go, no, in fact she **knew** she wouldn't let that go.

"I see…" He eyed the Valkyrie who now looked as if she had steam coming out of her ears. A small smile tugged at his lips at seeing the state the blonde was now in. "Okay… well, I guess that means you will be joining us?" He raised his brow curiously.

At this Tamsin strode rapidly toward the human snatching the beer away from her grasp, depositing it elsewhere out of reach. The brunette gasped, mouth agape in shock at the sudden unforeseen actions.

"Ah don't worry about her Dyson, she was just leaving." She said subtly, indicating to the brunette whilst gripping ahold of her arm and yanking on it to further cement her words. Kenzi, now over her initial shock couldn't help but grin from ear to ear, she was like a little Cheshire cat; finding the whole situation now all too entertaining. The blonde noticed this and quickly pinched her arm, which made the smaller girl yelp in surprise. This earned a smug look from Valkyrie. Kenzi scowled at the other woman and quickly retorted by slapping her shoulder. Tamsin huffed out bemused, brows furring in frustration. Kenzi was being awkward and refusing to comply. She didn't like it when she didn't have her way so she began to play dirty; she reached down and grabbed the other woman's thigh and began to squeeze it firmly.

"Ow-Wuh!" The brunette whined. The Valkyrie wouldn't stop, no, not till she got what she wanted, and it didn't take long until the smaller woman caved in. "Arlight alright! … Damn…!" She groaned unhappily whilst trying to pry her leg free from the blonde's deadly grip. Tamsin released her hold and leant in to the brunette.

"If you play with fire, you will most defiantly get burned…" She whispered triumphantly, and then leant back on her heels folding her arms over her chest, sporting her best grin.

Kenzi rubbed her thigh lovingly, trying to stop the ache that the blonde caused, and then shook her limbs, readying herself. She turned her gaze to the wolf and straightened herself out. "Yeh, umm… well, Bo has pizza. Pizza good. I'm gonna go and get pizza." She uttered, grimacing at how lame she sounded. "I shall leave you guys to it." The brunette clapped her hands together in false enthusiasm and sauntered over to the door.

Dyson raised his brows in bewilderment then shook his head, as if trying wake himself up and out of a dream. "Oh-er, okay… I will probably see you soon." He exhaled heavily then waved at the brunette.

Tamsin walked towards the other woman, eyeing her up and down. "Well this was fun." She said mischievously.

Kenzi sighed, and then poked the blonde hard on the chest, making the other woman step back slightly. "This! This is not over…" She stated with a small smile.

The blonde sucked on her bottom lip and then nodded to the other woman. "See you soon short stuff."

The brunette's smile increased slightly and then she turned on her heels and exited the building, completely and leaving the blonde and the wolf.

Kenzi soon reached the road outside and stopped to look back at the building. She slumped her shoulders and huffed out a sigh, a sudden loneliness began to wash over her. She rummaged deep into her pocket to retrieve her phone and flicked through her contacts till she came across the blondes, she clicked on her name and opened up the message box and began to text her.

"I hope I do see you soon…" –K

The brunette frowned at her actions. She felt like a school kid all over again, she was acting all needy and clingy which wasn't right considering the two barley spent time together. "UGH!" She grabbed her head and ruffled up her hair in frustration. What the hell was the blonde doing to her? It was as if she somehow enchanted her in some way. This wasn't right. Kenzi quickly deleted the message and trudged crossly down the path, hoping that the long walk home would calm her down.

* * *

A week had past, Tamsin and Dyson were officially on a roll. Since the wolf came back, the duo had been working non stop trying to crack the case, and finally after all their hard work, it had paid off, they'd solved the case and now it was time for a well deserved break.

Dyson wrapped his arm around the blonde's shoulder and drew her in. "You did good partner." He said whilst squeezing her in tightly.

Tamsin frowned at the contact, shoving her palm into his face and effectively pushing him away. "Ugh, dog breath!" She grumbled.

The wolf couldn't help but laugh at her reaction. "Oh Tamsin, come on…" He said stepping forward invading her space again. The blonde hastily resorted to putting her hand out, creating a barrier between them.

"Dude, what the hell! I know we've been working hard and all, solved the case and everything… but what's with the sudden need to get up all in my face?" She said narrowing her gaze.

Dyson took a step back in thought and sighed loudly. " I don't know, haven't really been out, I guess I need someone to be there and pat me on the back and tell me I've done a good job and well, you're the closest to me partner." He said with a big cheesy grin plastered all over his face.

Tamsin looked horrified at the wolf for a brief second, then quickly cleared her throat, nodding her head at him. "Riiight, if I give you a bone will you shut up?" She quipped, a wry grin tugging at her lips.

"Hah hah, very funny."

"Jokes aside, I could really do with a brewski, you in?" She inquired.

"Arrr, yes…that sounds lovely."

Tamsin scrunched up her nose and frowned at the wolf. "Alright, no need to have an orgasm over it jeez…" She said with an eye roll.

Dyson roared with laughter and patted the Valkyrie on the shoulder. This made the blonde scowl dangerously at him. "Okay then, let's get tanked!" She said, eager to exit the precinct and escape the world of work. She just wanted to relax, shoot pool, and forget about everything.

* * *

Kenzi was at the Dal with Bo and Lauren. She somehow got roped up to joining them on their date, which essentially made her a third wheel. The brunette groaned in boredom, which made the succubus turn her gaze to her.

"Kenzi!" The succubus murmured while slapping her gently on the forearm trying to grab her attention. The brunette turned to face her friend and wet her lips, her brows then furrowing in confusion.

"Wuh-what? The zombie apocalypse has finally arrived?!" She said jestingly, earning a disapproving look from the succubus. "Oh come on dude, I'd welcome that shit right about now, rather than listening to Dr. Hotpants go on about how practically everything we experience is made of molecules and blah human cells this, blah molecules that." She explained whilst waving her hands about to help prove her point.

The succubus gasped and slapped the girl on the forearm again.

"Ow!" The brunette complained.

Bo sat there for a moment just taking it what her friend had said, and then released a hefty sigh. "Aww, I know Kenz I'm sorry. I know this isn't what you class as 'fun times' but I need you here okay? Laurens been really pissy at me lately and, and well, I just need you here…" The succubus said while pouting to her friend. "Can you at least try and act a little interested? For me?" She pleaded.

Kenzi exhaled hard, a smile small tugging at her lips. "Oh darling, how could I ever say no to that ickle wittle face! I'll do it, I'll totally rock this geek thang for you." The brunette abruptly struck her hand on the bar. "Trickster! Oh trickster! Get me the whisky bottle and stat!" She hollered noisily.

Bo leant forward and pinched her friend's cheeks playfully, smiling with glee. "Aww kenz, thank you thank you thank you!" She said, and quickly embraced the brunette, holding her for a few seconds then released, so she could kiss her on the forehead. This made Kenzi smile adoringly at the succubus, which made Bo kiss her again because the brunette was being so sweet.

Trick soon came to Kenzi's beckoning call with whiskey in hand, and placed it on the bar. The brunette beamed at him, and hastily grabbed the bottle. "Why thank you kind sir." She said teasingly, winking at him. Trick just frowned, shaking his head at the female.

"Kenzi, just help yourself from now on okay? But remember, nothing from the top shelf!" He pointed sternly at the brunette, which only made the female huff out a light chuckle.

"I know I know Tricker, no need to tell me twice." She bit her bottom lip and playfully punched his shoulder. Trick sighed in response and then returned to his bar duties.

Kenzi leant over the bar in hope that she could grab a glass for her drink, but as she was doing so her ears perked up to an all too familiar voice. She instantly stopped what she was doing and turned on her stool. Her ears didn't deceive her, she saw the blonde striding confidently towards the bar with wolf in tow. The brunette swallowed, she hadn't seen, or heard from Tamsin in a week and now she was here. Kenzi spun back round to face the bar, using her hands to shield the sides of her face so no one could see her expression. She wanted to act cool, calm, and collected but that all went flying out the window when she felt the blonde's presence beside her.

"Well well well… fancy seeing you here." Tamsin said curiously, as she leant against the bar eyeing the brunette. "What's with the hand short stuff? I can see you you know."

Kenzi froze on the spot, unable to move. She felt stupid. _"Pull yourself together kenz! For gods sake!"_ She thought to herself and then she finally lowered her hands and turned to face the blonde. "Wow, so you're alive."

"Excuse me?"

"Well I hadn't heard off you for a week, so I assumed either, a) You vanished off the face of the planet b) Got eaten by some hideous under fae or, c) Got lost in Narnia."

Tamsin pushed off the bar and folded her arms over her chest, clucking her tongue in a bemused fashion. "You have quite the imagination don't you?" She said flatly.

The brunette simply nodded and then went to continue what she was doing earlier, which was to get a glass, but her body went rigid when she felt the blonde on her back. She was leaning in close, her breath warming her ear, which caused the brunette shudder slightly at the sensation. Tamsin recognized this and pressed on.

"Mmm Kenzi," She hummed seductively. "Firstly, Do you really think I'd disappear like that?" Tamsin began to wander her hand up the brunette's thigh, her touch light, grazing her fingers up from her thighs to the female's sides.

Kenzi's eyes fluttered closed and she shook her head thoughtlessly in affirmation. Tamsin smirked into the crook oh her neck, clearly amused at how easily the brunette had succumbed to her, and then she continued. "Secondly, Do you really think an under fae could best a Valkyrie?" She said as she casually nipped at the skin on her neck. The brunette let out a small whimper; thriving on all the new sensations the blonde was creating. Tamsin huffed out a breath of delight; she had the brunette right where she wanted her. "Thirdly, I'm not dumb enough to get myself lost in Narnia." The blonde said, and then rapidly removed herself from the female, and leant back on her heels, grinning smugly.

Kenzi was still in a daze, she hadn't quite registered what the blonde had said, or done until it suddenly clicked. The brunette shot round to face the Valkyrie, her eyes wide in disbelief. "NARNIA IS REAL?!" She yelled in question.

Tamsin raised her brows and bit her bottom lip, evidently entertained at how gullible the brunette was, she then shook her head, indicating to the brunette that no, Narnia was not real, It was in fact just a book. "Sorry short stack, I was only pulling your leg."

Kenzi gasped, frustration apparent on her features. "Fuck! Tamsin, that is not funny!" The brunette groaned, feeling extremely stupid.

The Valkyrie folded her arms back over her chest and chuckled to herself. This received an icy glare from the brunette, who then went back to face the bar, sulking. The blonde only smirked at this, then eyed Trick who was looked at the pair as if they'd broken something precious to him. He walked on over to them with a frown etched deeply into his forehead.

"Tamsin…Kenzi, what's with the sudden ruckus?" He said in a firm tone.

The blonde tilted her head to the side huffing out a sigh, and then turned her back on him so she could lean her elbows on the bar to observe the other patrons. "Ah Trick, since you're here… fancy making me a vodka tonic?" The blonde could feel the glare burn into the back of her head from the male, but this only made her feel more smug about it all.

Trick soon softened his stare and then let out a heavy exhale. "Where's the 'please'?" He said flatly while getting to work on preparing the said drink.

Tamsin lolled her head back so she could get a glimpse of the male and smirked. "You said it for me barkeep." She said wryly as she spun herself back round to face the bar again, her eyes fixed solely on the drink Trick had almost finished preparing. She licked her lips in anticipation. She'd been craving a beverage ever since she left the precinct, and now she was finally going to get to indulge in it. Trick arched his brow at noticing how eager she was to obtain her vodka tonic and so he held it back, the ball was now in his court.

"You didn't get round to telling me what all the commotion was about earlier?"

The blonde frowned and scrunched her nose in irritation. "I'll tell you if you give me my drink…"

"No."

"_Damn it!" _She thought to herself. She was now intensely drumming her fingers on the bar wearing her best fake smile. "It was about Narnia… now give me–" She mumbled, and then stretched her arm out to try and obtain her glass but groaned in frustration when the male stepped back making it impossible for the blonde to reach.

"Narnia…?" The male said with a frown. His eyes darted from one girl to the other. "How did talking about Narnia cause Kenzi to yell like that?"

The blonde was about to answer, but was swiftly cut off by the brunette who had abruptly piped up. "Trickster... she is so mean!" She said almost breathlessly while smacking the bar to enhance her statement. "She, she, she frickin' teased me and…" A sudden blush crept up on her features when she remembered how the blonde had gone about deceiving her. She swallowed hard. "Uhhh-" She stammered. The blonde raised her brow, smirking at the brunette's sudden lack of words.

"As I was saying…basically Kenzi here thought that Narnia was real annd, well, you already know what happened next."

Trick shook his head giving both women an odd look. "Oh-kay then…" He said, and placed the vodka tonic on the bar. "Thanks for telling me, perhaps I shouldn't have asked."

Tamsin's focus was immediately drawn back to the beverage. In one swift motion she had grabbed her drink and downed it in one, then slammed it back down onto the bar. "Ahhh-" She said feeling somewhat revitalized. "Trick, start me up a tab will ya, and just, give me the bottle…these glasses just don't cut it." The blonde said dryly.

Trick sighed at the woman, but his attention soon turned to the wolf that had walked up in-between the two.

"Trick, Kenzi." He nodded respectfully at the elder and smiled softly toward the human.

"Dyson, it's nice to see you. How have you been? You haven't been here much recently."

"Ah I know… We've had a tough case to work on." He said, then rested his palm over the blonde's shoulder and gently shook her. "We've been working non stop on it. So didn't really have enough time to socialize, but the case is now closed, hence as to why we are here." The wolf smiled thankfully.

"Well I guess this means a celebration is in order."

The wolf nodded then patted the Valkyrie on the back. "What do you say partner? First rounds on me."

Tamsin's delight lit up her features. She subtly removed the wolf's hands from her back and wrinkled her nose in merriment. "Sounds fantastic, but after this round how about we make things a little more exciting." Her eyes glinted playfully.

"I'm listening…"

"How about we go shoot some pool and who ever wins has to buy the next round, and we continue like that until one of is perpetually shitfaced. Sound good to you?"

The wolf began to rub his beard in thought, and then smiled brightly. "Deal."

"Excellent, you go set up and I'll bring the drinks." She said, patting him on the chest in a way to encourage him to move. "Go on now."

The wolf saluted her in a sarcastic manner and then went towards the pool table to set up. This elicited an eye from the Valkyrie, but her gaze soon fell back on the brunette who was oddly quiet. "You still sulking?"

"Mmm."

"Oh come on half pint, quit being childish"

Kenzi's bottom lip jutted out and then she groaned. "Ughh, I can't even describe how pissed I am at you."

The blonde huffed out a laugh and leant into female, brushing her shoulder up against her. "Now now… you loved it." She said teasingly.

The brunette sighed contentedly at the contact and then turned to face the Valkyrie, her eyes stared intently into her emerald green. "Mmaybe… but, you can't get me all hot and bothered like that and then simply utter a one liner that fucks up all my bodily vibe!" She whined.

"You got all hot and bothered, well…" She said feigning ignorance.

Kenzi scowled at the other female then smacked her on the shoulder. "Oh you knew what you did." The brunette narrowed her gaze judgmentally.

Tamsin nodded her head with a smug expression on her face. "Maybe… just a little." She muttered quietly, and then prodded the smaller female on the nose, which made her go cross-eyed. The blonde then turned to grab the bottles that Trick had left on the side for her and Dyson earlier, and then swiftly made her way toward the wolf. The brunette sat in shock at the sudden dismissal then groaned in frustration.

"_Ugh, she will be the death of me!" _She thought while releasing a heavy breath.

Bo had heard on and off bits of the conversation that Kenzi and Tamsin had, and took it all in. She didn't intend to eavesdrop, but when she suddenly felt her friends aura spike she couldn't help but listen in to what was being said. To be honest, it surprised her to see how swimmingly the two got on, and it further piqued her interest. She hadn't really spent much time with her bestie lately. She'd been awfully distracted with Lauren. They'd been spending lots of time together since their little debacle over feeds, and it made her feel guilty.

"The girl really get's to you huh?"

Kenzi jumped in shock and put her hand over her heart whilst turning to face the succubus with wide eyes. "Dude. Talk about almost giving me a heart attack!" She stressed.

Bo beamed at the other woman then shuffled towards her and pulled her in for a hug. "Sorry about that, I just noticed detective snarky pants leaving you quite flustered."

Kenzi looked up at succubus, brows furrowed with her mouth wide open. "You say wah? I wasn't-"

"Uh you-"

"No"

"She totally-"

"NO!" Kenzi moaned in protest. "She totally didn't do anything. She just- she-" The brunette stammered.

Bo's mouth fell open in revelation, "You like her" She said nodding accordingly.

Kenzi expression turned to one of utter disgust. "What? No!"

"You like her… I knew it!"

The brunette removed herself from the succubus and covered her face to hide her now extremely blushed face.

Bo just sat back on her stool, stunned. She grasped Kenzi's shoulders and shook her about. "Kenzi I knew it! I thought my senses where all fudged up that day back at the truck, but now it all makes sense! You have a think for the detective" The brunette groaned uncontrollably and nodded her head slowly, accepting fate.

"That cheating. That aura business, It's cheating!" Kenzi whined as she removed her hands from her face to stare at her friend.

Their rolls had officially revered. It was normally Kenzi that confronted Bo about her love life, but now It was her. Bo expression suddenly turned to one of confusion. "Wait I thought you were straight?"

Kenzi's brows knitted together and sighed. "I thought so to but, obviously things changed… and they changed real good." She shrugged her shoulders and exhaled heavily. "Funny how things turn out."

The succubus tilted her head to the side and smiled brightly at the other woman. "Well Kenz, I'm happy for you… and I'll support you no matter what, even if the person your all moony over is incredibly infuriating."

"I second that sista… don't forget bitchy… never forget that." Kenzi said huffing out a laugh.

Bo chuckled at her friend then gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Well now that that's all settled, I was going to say that I'm going to drop Lauren home, so see you later?"

Kenzi smiled at her friend and nodded. "Course, See ya later Bo-bear. I'll be back later… gonna grab a few more drinks before I take my leave."

"Okay then, don't get too drunk!"

"Pff, hah"

Bo ruffled her friend's hair up and walked over to the exit where Lauren was now at putting on her jacket. Kenzi nodded to the doctor, then waved at Bo and watched them exit the Dal. She then swung herself around so she could view the entire bar, and that's where her gaze fell on the blonde. She was about to take her shot but paused and looked over to the brunette where they caught each other's eye. The Valkyrie smirked, then wet her lips and went to continue her shot. Kenzi swallowed hard and bit her bottom lip.

"_Tonight may be fun after all." _She thought, and hopped off her stool, grabbing her bottle on the way and proceeded to walk over to the blonde.

* * *

**Okay, so I spent more time on this chapter. I haven't really gone over it so if there are mistakes I'm sorry! I will correct them soon! But I'm too frickin' tired right now, bare with me! XD**

**I hope you enjoyed reading it :)**

**Rawrkie-**


	5. Chapter 5

**I collaborated with **** Onceuponalostgirl**** for this chapter. We got super excited so I hope you guys do too! Probably best to not read this chapter in a public place (Your probably gonna be like "YES" and then be like "WHAT?!" and then end up raging at me after this.) Sorrrrrrrry ;)**

* * *

Tamsin straddled her chair and rested her chin on her forearm closely watching the wolf as he slowly paced around the pool table. He'd been taking his time observing the table, looking for the most precise way to take his next shot. It felt like his turn was taking hours!

The blonde rocked back on her chair and brought her beer to her lips where she took a large gulp of it, eyeing the wolf over the bottle as she drank. "Oh come on Dyson, no matter how hard you try, you will never beat me." She said arrogantly, with a smirk, the corners of her lips curling up a bit, and then she swallowed another mouthful of her drink. The wolf looked up from the table and grinned.

"Scared your gonna loose?" He said in a calm, even tone. Typical Dyson, he always puts on the cool. Maybe that sweet little hot pants Succulette buys it, but Tamsin knows better... She just keeps smirking at him.

"Oh please. As if… You haven't beaten me yet. You just suck dude."

Dyson narrowed his gaze at his partner then chuckled. "You think so huh? Well I'm still warming up" He reached out with his cue, waving it in front of her face playfully. Tamsin huffed out an irritated sigh and batted it away. The wolf's chuckle soon turned into howling laughter, and he withdrew his stick and began to chalk it as if he was yet again preparing himself to take his shot.

The Valkyrie snorted. "Dude! We have been playing for like 3 hours! And you still are warming up? Just shoot and hope you hit something!" She said teasingly, and downed the rest of the contents of the bottle, then discarded it on the table out of the way.

"I have to agree with blondie over there D-man" Kenzi suddenly piped up, pushing herself off of the wall she was leaning on and walked up towards him. "You seriously need to up your game! This is just too painful to watch." She said, shaking her head and patting him on the chest.

"Are you two ganging up on me? What gives Kenz? I thought you'd be a bro and back me up. What happened to team Dyson?" He said, pouting childishly at the brunette.

Kenzi scrunched up her face. "I would have backed you up if you weren't taking like, I dunno, a gazillion years to take a shot!" She said in a typical bratty Kenzi style, slapping him on the chest again. She eyed his pool stick and quickly snatched it out of his hand. The wolf would have been able to have seen that coming if he wasn't so intoxicated. He simply shrugged it off and chuckled again, leaning back against the tall table behind him, propping up on one elbow and watched.

"Gonna take over?" Dyson egged petite brunette on jokingly, and then immediately got distracted looking around the Dal as If he is on the prowl. Tamsin, sighing at the sight of this rolled her eyes, muttering to herself, "typical dog..." She stood up, now taking an interest in Kenzi, and began wandering closer to the pool table as the brunette was leaning over it, one eye closed and her tongue sticking out one side of her mouth as she concentrated. There was no hesitation what so ever, she smacked that ball dead on and pocketed her color. "It's time to clean up this table!" She turned around and smiled happily at Dyson, peripherally aware that Tamsin was now lurking closer.

The Valkyrie crept up to her and leaned down, whispering into her ear, "Thirsty, half-pint? Can I buy you a drink?" Kenzi felt familiar shivers travel down her spine and back up, like electricity. It was exhilarating. "Sure..." She replied. Tamsin nodded, and headed towards the bar, then glanced over her shoulder to the brunette with those intense emerald eyes. Kenzi swallowed hard at the sight of the blonde's ass in those tight jeans. It was right then and there that she decided that the kiddie games were over. The Valkyrie obviously enjoyed toying with her, and teasing, so why should she get to have all the fun?

Tamsin came back a few minutes later with two shots and handed one to the brunette, giving her a genuine smile that made Kenzi blush a bit, she looked down, slightly embarrassed. The blonde huffed out a light laugh, then glanced over at Dyson who was swigging a beer and still checking out the scene.

Tamsin saw a quick opening and reached out, running her fingers thru a lock of Kenzi's gorgeous dark hair and said, "To the girls, may they always rule the game of pool!" Kenzi looked up at her with a grin and laughed; it felt like an icebreaker. They clinked their glasses and downed their shots, their eyes locked on each other.

The blonde sat her glass down on the nearest table to take her turn, moving to the other side of the table. She could feel Kenzi's eyes on her as she began to lean over to take her shot when Dyson let out a loud "HOOOUUUWWW my buddy Hale will you look at that!"

Tamsin cursed him under her breath, her concentration now broken. She then looked up to see what all the noise was about. A small group of 4 or 5 gorgeous girls had just arrived. One of them, a long legged Selkie that the blonde knew from a case she had worked on, saw her from across the room and smiled a shy little smile, then waved. Tamsin smirked confidently, and went back to concentrate on her shot, and sank two striped balls with ease.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa Valkyrie!" Kenzi said, trying not to look so shocked as Tamsin leaned her stick against the wall and began making her way across the Dal to the bar, passing Dyson who has now been joined by Hale. She could hear the two of them discussing the newcomers, which one would hit on which girl, the wolf so drunk at this point he kept sliding off his stool. Tamsin turned around, walking back a few steps and said to Kenzi, "Hey, you were the one who said it is time to 'clean the table up!"

She turned on her heels again and strutted over to the bar, settling a few feet from the group of lovelies who were talking to Trick, ordering drinks. Trick saw Tamsin and motioned to her and she nodded then moved toward the group while she waited for Trick to fill their orders and get to her.

The Selkie walked over with a smile, "Tamsin, right?" She said, eyeing the blonde up and down. Selkies constantly exude a pheromone that is hypnotically enticing. Usually it only affects humans, but after a long lifetime of experience, Tamsin's senses are so honed that she can feel it.

"Janie, Hi..." Tamsin replied in a neutral tone, her face relaxed but showing no emotion. Janie's gaze fell onto the blonde's lips and then back up to her gorgeous eyes. The Selkie was literally flaunting her attraction to the other woman, but soon got sidetracked by one of her friends who also seemed to be taking an interest, so she began introducing them to the Valkyrie. One by one, they all chatted a bit until Trick had their drinks on the counter in front of them.

Meanwhile, back at the table, Kenzi was waiting for Tamsin. She sure was taking her sweet ass time, so she tried to pin point the Valkyrie. Her eyes soon located the blonde, but she couldn't believe what she was seeing when she looked over by the front bar. Tamsin was surrounded by a group of Fae women; they were all smiling and giggling, acting like high school girls. She could hear their banter all the way across the establishment. She observed as Tamsin shook hands, her hand seemed to linger as it touched the others, and she had that smug smirk on her face which the other women seemed to swoon at. The blonde took a shot of vodka and continued mingle with the group of women, behaving very friendly, Perhaps too friendly. This actually took Kenzi by surprise; the Valkyrie was not known to be particularly social, she was confused, trying to decide if Tamsin is trying to ditch her or make her jealous. Maybe both, maybe neither.

"Ok, That's it!" Kenzi said to herself boldly. She walked over to Dyson and rapped him on the back of the head with the pool stick. "Your turn, D-man!" She said impatiently to him, and shoved the stick into his hand. He absent-mindedly took it from her with a relaxed and happy drunk grin. "Ok Kenzi..." He said, as she turned and headed toward the front bar. "Hey Kenz, where are you..." His voice trailed off as he watched her walk towards the blonde with a purpose in her step. Hale, sat next to Dyson and also watched. "Well, well, well..." He commented, "What do we have here? Jealousy over the Valkyrie?" He looked at the wolf with raised eyebrows and an amused expression.

They watched as Kenzi strode up to Tamsin, who had not yet ordered another drink because was distracted by all the attention she was getting from the beauties who surrounded her. The brunette hooked her arm around Tamsin's and pulled her back and down, and muttered quietly to the blonde, "Tammers I need to speak with you..." she glanced at the others and added "Alone..."

She hauled the Valkyrie away from the bar and the group of women, and went towards the ladies bathroom. Tamsin, truly surprised by her behavior, stammered, "Kenzi, babe, what is…-" Then abruptly shut herself up when she realized what she just said to the brunette.

Kenzi glanced back at her with a determined look, the sparkle in her eyes didn't escape the blonde's attention, and she smiled a bit to herself, allowing the petite brunette to lead her, curious to find out what was going to happen next.

Kenzi kicked open the bathroom door and pushed Tamsin in then followed in behind her. She turned around and hastily locked the door, and then rotated back to Tamsin with her hands on her hips. The blonde arched her brow in question at the woman in front of her, a look of slight confusion apparent on her features, and then went to open her mouth to ask her what has gotten into her, but before she could even speak the brunette had forcefully grabbed her with both hands by her jacket and pushed her back against a wall, pressing her body firmly against the Valkyrie's. Kenzi used the leverage to stretch up and pull Tamsin down into a long passionate kiss, pleased that the blonde reciprocated instantly, making her feel bolder. She ended the kiss with a bit of nibbling and sucking on the blonde's luscious lower lip, breathing heavily as she drew back a few inches. She moved one hand to cup Tamsin's beautiful face, and looked up into her piercing emerald eyes with a Smile, which held a mixture of shyness and satisfaction.

After a few seconds of gazing into each other's eyes, Tamsin spoke softly, "What's holding you back, Kenz, now that you got me where you want me..." She grabbed Kenzi's ass with both hands, eliciting a gasp out of the little brunette and pulled her in closer, then dove down for another kiss, her lips lingering on the brunette's for several moments, then she started dropping sensual kisses and nibbles along her jaw, and then down the side of her neck, making Kenzi moan lightly. Tamsin smiled at the other woman's reaction, running her fingers thru Kenzi's luscious locks as she moved it out of her way and kept the trail of kisses moving down the curve of her shoulder.

Kenzi leaned back slightly, and dropped her head to the side, allowing the blonde more access. Her long hair hung almost to her waist, and her eyes closed tightly, her skin lit on fire, burning hot with desire wherever the blonde touched.

With a smile of Tam-intoxication on her face, her fingers began playing with the buttons on the blonde's shirt, unbuttoning 3 or 4, and then she slid her hand inside, amazed by the heat radiating off Tamsin's skin.

The Valkyrie shifted one hand and curled one of Kenzi's legs up, her knee now against the wall. She then moved her other hand underneath Kenzi's shirt and rested it on the lower part of her back, supporting her while trailing kisses to the front of the brunette's neck and licking slowly with the tip of her tongue up to her chin. She then decided to take a break, an enticing smile on her lips as she looked at Kenzi, who now had her hand under Tamsin's shirt, sneaking into her bra, leisurely caressing the blonde's soft warm skin until she found her nipple. Tamsin let out a sharp breath as the brunette gave it a pinch. Kenzi smiled and went in for another kiss, her lips barely grazing the blonde's lips as she whispered, "Yes, right where I want you..."

Tamsin's hand that's holding the brunette's leg begins moving down, her fingers moving slowly along the seam of Kenzi's tight pants at her crotch, feeling its dampness seep through. Kenzi shudders at the sensation and brings her head up, looking intently at the Valkyrie, her hand now kneading Tamsin's perfect breast, making her nipple stand to attention. "Hungry aren't you Kenzi...?" The blonde gazes into Kenzi's bright blue eyes with a smile of approval.

"Mmmm Tam..." Kenzi purrs, "I don't know how you do this to me..." She entangled Tamsin's hair with her free hand and pulled her into another Long deep kiss, running the tip of her tongue along Tamsin's lower lip before slipping it between, and caressing Tamsin's tongue with the tip of her own. Kenzi could feel the blonde's body start give in and relax, feeling the temperature rising she moved her hand from the Valkyrie's shirt down slowly to the button of her pants. The blonde was now sinking deeper, and deeper into Kenzi's heat; she kisses her with absolute urgency, her actions frantic, now holding the delectable little vixen's face with both of her hands.

Kenzi melts into the blonde and slides 2 fingers into her pants, gripping the outside of the material with her thumb, she unsnaps Tamsin's jeans with one swift tug, and pulls slowly, making the zipper slide down.

Tamsin breaks the kiss, panting whilst still holding Kenzi's face and said, "Careful babe, you are just about to the point of no return..." The brunette gazes up at Tamsin with sultry blue eyes and in a slightly sarcastic tone replied, "Good, you know how much I love a challenge..." She slowly slides one finger between the Valkyrie's legs, pushing the jeans down a bit with her hand and moved her finger into the blonde's folds, delighted to discover that Tamsin was already wet. She brushed her fingers with pressure along the Valkyrie's clitoris, causing Tamsin to shudder and gasp, hitting her head back against the wall. Then she looked down at brunette, her gaze fixated, knowing nothing at all for the moment, only knowing Kenzi and her primal instinctual sexual pleasure she anticipates.

Kenzi brought her finger up and deliberately slipped it between her lips, closing her eyes while tasting the blondes juices, and then opened them to comment, "And a very tasty challenge..." Her gaze fixed with the blonde's, and then she leant in for another kiss, consumed by the Valkyrie's scent, her entire being.

They kissed passionately, melting into one another. The blonde wrapped her arms around the small human that had now somehow managed to completely captivate her. Kenzi settled one hand on the Valkyrie's hip, and the other dove back under her shirt, sliding Tamsin's bra down off of one shoulder, exposing her cream colored breast with a beautiful rose perky nipple. She sucked on the blonde's tongue and then her lip, taking her breast and squeezing it, kneading it, and then rolled her nipple. Tamsin breathed heavily between kisses, while the brunette glided her fingers into the top of the blonde's jeans and started moving the material down unhurriedly. She broke the kiss, ready to show the Valkyrie what a human is capable of, Kenzi wet two fingers in her mouth and slid them again between the blonde's thighs and into the delightfully wet folds, moving her hand back and forth slowly, feeling Tamsin whimper a little as she spread her legs apart, allowing the brunette easier access.

The brunette took the blonde's perfect breast in her free hand and squeezed it with just enough pressure to get a gasp from Tamsin as she said in a shaky voice, "Ohhhh God babe..." She began planting wet kisses around the nipple, Moving slowly towards the center, she sucked on it, nibbling and working it as she also worked her fingers between the Valkyrie's thighs, flicking her clit and massaging it in circular motions. Feeling the heat and wetness increase below, Kenzi couldn't wait any longer to get a good taste of the Valkyrie, she lowered herself down to her knees and knelt in front of Tamsin, pulling her jeans down around her knees. The blonde looked down at her, knowing full well what the brunette had in mind and gave an encouraging smile, caressing Kenzi's thick dark hair and spreading her legs further still, now without the restraints of the jeans.

This was new territory for Kenzi and she was well aware that Tamsin was way beyond experienced, she wanted to throw the blonde around the universe and back with sexual pleasure. She wanted more of her, she wanted Tamsin to want her. Kenzi parted the folds of the blonde's honeypot with her fingers and flicked Tamsin's swollen, dripping clit with the tip of her tongue as she slid two fingers slowly into the blonde simultaneously. This made the Valkyrie moan loudly as she gyrated her hips, wanting more. The brunette went with the flow of the blonde's movements, using her tongue to massage her clit then licked between her folds, working her fingers inside, she found her sensitive G-spot inside and rubbed it viciously while sucking and nibbling on the blonde's clit. Tamsin held Kenzi's head in both hands, guiding her and grinding into her, eyes closed moaning, whimpering here and there, "Ohhh my god Kenzi..." and, "Yesss oh baby right there..."

Time didn't exist. Anything Kenzi ever knew melted away, she wasn't even aware how long she spent pleasuring Tamsin, exploring her most intimate place and lapping up the blonde's tasty juices, she only knew the smell, the heat and the closeness of the blonde and she was completely loving it. After some time the blonde began to pick up the rhythm and grinding harder, breathing heavily and gasping, Kenzi kept up with her, applying pressure with her tongue on the top of Tamsin's clit and licking across it with hard, fast motions, her fingers also keeping up with the blonde's increasing pleasure. Tamsin jerked a few times with a loud gasp, bearing down hard on Kenzi's tongue then held still for a long moment before her whole body shuddered and she came with a loud moan, filling the brunette's mouth with sweet wet goodness. Kenzi lapped it all up as Tamsin looked down at her with a genuinely satisfied grin, shivers racking thru her as the brunette finished her off.

Kenzi finally stood; leaning against Tamsin who seemed so relaxed now that she might just fall to the floor. The brunette smiled at the blonde and said, "Thank god somebody created these here walls ey!" She slapped the wall a few times. Tamsin took ahold of the brunette's petite face with both hands and kissed her long and deep, still breathing heavily, gasping for air when their lips parted. The blonde finally pulled away and looked the brunette in the eye, and said, "Christ Kenz, where did THAT come from?" Kenzi just smiled and bit her lip whilst shrugging.

Tamsin finally let go of her and began pulling herself together, yanking her pants up and buttoning her shirt. Kenzi stepped back a bit to give her some room. When Tamsin seemed satisfied that her clothes were back in place, Kenzi reached up and tousled her blonde locks and smiled, "There we go, good as new!" She smiled sweetly at Tamsin, who grabbed her and pulled her close for another long, sweet kiss. With her lips on Kenzi's she whispered, " We have used up enough public bathroom time Kenz..." and drew away from her. She double checked her clothes and turned to unlock the door.

Kenzi, with a look of combined desperation and confusion on her face, took a step forward. "Tamsin...?" She muttered. The blonde rotated to look at her, and was faced with the usual stone cold look of exasperation on her face. "WHAT, Kenzi?" She replied.

The brunette looked at the floor and shuffled her feet a bit, suddenly feeling small and vulnerable. "Will I see you again? I mean, when we go out there - " Tamsin swiftly interrupted her, rolling her eyes in the process. "Look, Kenz, I don't know what you want from me, this was fun and all but it stays as that, Capiche? All you are to me is a good fuck toy." She sneered, whilst Eying her up and down then added, "A surprisingly good one, I must say you surprised me… but don't expect anything else from me..." Tamsin took a few steps closer and leant forward, looking her right in the eye, "EVER. And you better just keep this between us. Less complication. You do, and maybe we will see each other again and continue with these fun little games… Now, I want you to stay in here for at least 5 to 10 minutes after I leave, OK?"

Kenzi looked at Tamsin with wide eyes, not knowing what to say and felt reluctant to say anything anyway considering the blonde's sudden change in attitude. Tamsin turned to unlock the door and straightened up, and flipped her hair then exited the bathroom without even glancing behind her, leaving the brunette standing there. Kenzi waited obediently like Tamsin had told her to, pacing back and forth in the bathroom, glancing every now and then at her reflection quickly as she past the mirror, feeling too ashamed to even look at herself. She was so confused. Why did Tamsin let her walls down and let her in, only to pull a Jekyll-Hyde and behave like she finds everything and everyone completely annoying and not worth her time? Finally she took a deep breath, trying to gather her courage and went out the door.

She exited the ladies bathroom and walked slowly towards the front bar, looking around the Dal. The blonde was in the back at the pool table with Dyson and Hale, there was no one else that she really knew. She sat at a stool where nobody was close by, sulking. Trick came over, noticing the look on her face and said in his kind, grandfatherly tone, "Kenzi, everything OK?" She looked up at him and faked a smile. "Oh yeaaa, Trickster… It's just that.. you know.. my bestie is so busy with her doc, I miss her being my drinking buddy." Trick's frowned whilst pouring Kenzi a shot of vodka as he listened, and then set the bottle down on the counter next to the shot glass. "You were over there playing pool and drinking with Tamsin and Dyson earlier..." he said matter of factly, giving her a knowing look. The brunette glanced behind her briefly and waved her hand in a dismissing gesture. "Ahhh, I got tired of beating all their asses at pool." she said, trying to use her usual bored sounding tone. "You know me and my skillz!" she grinned at him and he smiled back, nodding without making a comment because her eyes seemed to be saying something different than her lips but he just wasn't sure what it was. He then went back about his bartending duties. Kenzi continued to smile until Trick was out of sight then sighed, whilst pulling out her phone so she could play with it, trying to decide if she should call Bo for a ride.

Meanwhile, Tamsin strolled over to the pool table where Dyson and Hale are hanging out. "Hey guys, what's up?" she said with a smirk. "Dyson fall over dead yet from alcohol poisoning?" she said sardonically as she picked up a cue and eyed the table. The wolf laughed heartily then tried to catch his breath, looking at her and said, "I think it's my turn." he stumbled to his feet, checking out the table where two of Tamsin's solid colors remain with 7 of his striped ones. She rolled her eyes dramatically and then looked over at Hale.

"And where have you been, Detective?" he chides. The blonde gave him a sarcastic look. "You know Hale, sometimes a girl's gotta do what a girls gotta do." she huffed, and turned her attention back towards the pool table. "I see..." Hale commented quietly, then glanced over his shoulder at Kenzi who was sitting by herself at the bar with her shoulder slumped.

While Tamsin tried to finish the game of pool with Dyson so she could just get it done and dusted with so she could quickly waltz out of here, Hale decided to see how Kenzi ended up sitting alone. It struck him as unusual. Usually the brunette was the life of the party, the center of the crowd with her wit and humor that almost no human or fae could match. He crossed the Dal and slid up next to her, and looked over, "Hey lil' Mamma!" He said in his usual tone. "What's shakin'?" He motioned to Trick, who soon brought over more shot glass. Hale filled them, then poured another for Kenzi, who hadn't touched the bottle since Trick left it there. "Not much..." She said in a dull tone, aimlessly scrolling thru the contacts on her phone, not looking at him. Hale's brows knitted together as he picked up the glass and elbowed her. "Sidekick toast...?" he said, trying to get her focus on something else.

The brunette sighed heavily and picked up the shot glass, turning to him with a small smile, and then raised her glass, "To the leftovers..." she said sarcastically and downed the shot. Peripherally she could hear Dyson laughing loudly and howling at the blonde, who was obviously getting increasingly irritated by his behavior. Hale poured another for both of them. "Got something on your mind Kenz?" he asked in a softly. The little brunette shrugged her shoulders and looked at him. "Nah, not really... lately things just be blah…" she grumbled with a slight frown. "You know how it is… Bobolicious can't seem to get enough of the doctor's 'medicine'..." she said dryly, and downed another shot.

Hale joined her with the shot of vodka, then casually took out his phone and texted Bo to ask her where is she. She replied shortly after saying that she was home. He replied instantly, inquiring if Lauren was there. Bo replied back "Not right now, but maybe later." Hale put his phone back in his picket, his keen hearing catching the raucous at the pool table between Dyson and Tamsin. Something had the blonde particularly on edge tonight, and he suspected it's not just to do with the wolfs drunkenness. Hale turned back around to face Kenzi. "You look a little beat, want me to give you a lift home? Bo is waiting for you there." The brunette's face lit up a bit at the mention of her best friend waiting for her at home, and she smiled at him. "Yes please!" she said, feeling a bit uplifted, then bounced off the stool, following Hale towards the exit, and then glanced longingly back at Tamsin, wondering what the blondes actual thoughts were on their little encounter in the bathroom and how she actually felt about her overall. Kenzi tore her gaze away and then left the Dal, her mind constantly plagued as to why the blonde had suddenly gone back to her old persona. They had come so far; she could feel that there was something there, something blooming. Kenzi clenched and unclenched her fists and sighed heavily. The Valkyrie had somehow flipped her whole world upside down, her feelings towards her had completely taken over and it scared her, making her feel even more vulnerable than she already was.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Collaborated with Risiwys and Lostgirl_oncer for this. To create this chapter Risi limited herself to cherry coke and I drank an entire crate of beer, oops :P Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Tamsin was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't register the wolf repeating her name until he stood right in front of her. He gave her a quizzical look as he rested the palm of his hand on her shoulder.

"You okay partner? You seem a little…" He briefly shifted his gaze to the petite brunette sat at the bar, then back to the blonde in front of him, "out of it." Tamsin furrowed her brows whilst shaking her head, as if trying to rid herself of the thoughts that were plaguing her mind, then uttered, "Yeah, uh- my turn?" She peeled the wolf's hand off of her and stepped towards the pool table, picking up her cue on the way. Even though the male was far from sober, he could sense that there was something off with the blonde and it was worrisome. She never normally let anything get to her, she was far too thick-skinned for that, so something must of delved deep enough for her to actually stop and think about it.

Tamsin eyed the pool table for several moments before she figured out which ball to pocket, and leant over, readying herself for the shot. Just as she was about to strike her attention quickly shifted when she saw Hale move towards Kenzi. Due to the blonde's sudden lack of attentiveness, she hit the cue ball awkwardly on the side and sent it flying in the wrong direction, making it shoot off the table. This made the wolf's intoxication seep back in, and he howled at the blonde's failed attempt. Tamsin winced at the noise and tutted in response, then chucked the pool cue at him, which he barley managed to catch as he was still too preoccupied with being amused at her recent failure.

"You're such an ass when you drink wolf boy," she stated dryly, and leant back on the table behind her. She wasn't bothered about the game or Dyson at this point. Her concentration was focused solely on what Hale and Kenzi were doing. The blonde made sure it looked as if she was still in the game but in reality she was watching the pair with her peripheral vision. She didn't know why but she felt jealous of the Siren being so close to the brunette and it really irked her.

Kenzi and Hale stood from the bar; the unexpected movement caught the blonde's eye and she snapped her head towards the pair. The brunette felt Tamsin's eyes on her and went to return her gaze. Sensing Kenzi's intent, the Valkyrie quickly turned away cursing her lack of subtly. She flitted her eyes from the pool table to the wolf that was still trying to set up his shot. The blonde felt her aggravation rise to the surface and rapidly stomped into Dyson's personal space, snatching the pool cue from his grasp, promptly leaning over and clearing the table as if it was nothing but child's play.

"Tonight's training is over, go back to your doghouse wolf pup," she snarled at Dyson, who was now doubled over with raucous laughter.

Kenzi turned around expecting to meet the blonde's gaze but instead found Tamsin fully engrossed in her game of pool. She felt Hale nudging her towards the exit so she departed for the crack shack, eyes downcast.

Tamsin looked up from the hysterical wolf and saw the vacant bar stools. With one last glance towards Dyson she threw her pool cue on the table and stormed towards the back exit. As she barreled through the bar the frisky Selkie intercepted her path with her hand on her bicep.

"Going somewhere?" she purred, as she stroked a few strands of the Valkyrie's hair behind her ear. Tamsin watched her hand with and incredulous look, then grabbed her by the shoulders and tossed her to the side before continuing her exit.

As soon as she stepped outside the frigid air hit her like a wall, bringing her rage to a simmer. She paused in her step and exhaled heavily, then eyed her truck and marched forward determinedly, fists clenched and nostrils flaring. The blonde clambered in with a huff, slamming the door violently. Several long moments passed, her breathing erratic. Her whitening knuckles acted as a catalyst, breaking her trance. She quickly gauged her surroundings.

"Pull your shit together Tamsin!" she commanded, slamming her palms into the steering wheel. "Why're you doing this?!" The blonde fired up the engine and cranked up the radio, then skidded out of the Dal car park, speeding to her apartment.

* * *

Tamsin almost pulled the door off its hinges as she entered her apartment. In a frenzy she paced across the length of the living room. She pounded her forehead with the heel of her hand, not knowing why she was feeling so out of control. Her thoughts wandered with her pacing and settled on the wolf. _'Damn that dog and his drunken idiocy.'_ She thought whilst shaking her head. '_How old is he?! A thousand years? And he still can't hold his liquor. The nerve of him to even consider challenging a Valkyrie to a game of pool when being unable to sink one damn ball. It's pathetic. He ruined my whole evening with his happy sunshine gang malarkey. Damn him! And damn Hale and Kenzi too!'_ As she thought of the petite brunette her eyes fell on the empty beer bottle that the human had discarded on the counter about a week earlier. Her pacing came to a halt as she glared at the inanimate object. The events of the evening finally caught up with her and she bit her lip, only to be met with the lingering taste of the brunette's cherry lip-gloss. Tamsin exhaled a shaky breath as she recalled what happened in the bathroom. How could she have been so stupid to push the human away like that? She hadn't meant to. The blonde put her hands to her head, pressing against her temples in a failed attempt to suppress her thoughts. _'How is this human making me second guess myself and lose control?'_ Tamsin began to pace again. She didn't know what to do; she'd never had a dilemma like this before and did not know how to begin to find a solution. Then her eyes fell on the liquor cabinet and that's where she finally found her answer.

* * *

A few days later Tamsin is sitting at her desk in the precinct going through some files. Sleep hadn't come easy the past few days, ever since that night at the Dal, as the dark circles under her eyes were a testament to. Thankfully Dyson was out of town so he couldn't comment on her sixteenth cup of coffee she was currently guzzling. It was her way of combatting the hangover that had permanently settled in since she rediscovered her liquor cabinet that weekend. She leaned back in her chair, rubbing her temples with a slight groan, propping her feet on her desk. She jumped, jolted to awareness by her cellphone vibrating on her desk. Her heart skipped a beat as she picked it up and unlocked the display, hoping to see Kenzi's number flash on the screen. To her dismay it was a text from Dyson saying that everything was fine on his end. He also said he was worried about her. The blonde scoffed at this and then smirked at her phone whilst closing the message.

Bored with her work and annoyed by the wolf, she started scrolling through her contacts as a way to distract herself from thinking too much about the brunette. The Valkyrie realized she hadn't heard from the half-pint since their encounter at the Dal. It bothered her that she even cared. Exhaling heavily her thumb rested on Kenzi's number, then hit the message icon to open up the text screen. She quickly tapped out a message and sent it, not thinking about the consequences.

"Short stack, how about helping me out a case?" –T

The moment she sent the message she realized what she had done, but there was no way to take it back, so now she was stuck waiting for a reply. She clenched her fist and slammed it onto the desk. It made a satisfying crack as it bent under the strain. She leant forward, lips pursed with anger; she was caught in a standoff with her phone, staring at the screen, waiting for the buzz signifying Kenzi's response. Tamsin lurched forward when her phone went off with the reply from the brunette.

"Hmm, let me see, I'm real busy…" –K

Tamsin face dropped but the phone immediately went off again.

"Just kiddin' be there in 10 Officer Slamsin x" –K

Rage surged through the blonde at the human's teasing. She slammed her fist onto the desk again and with a sickening crack it broke in two, pouring its contents into the rift. As the desk broke her feet fell to the floor and she was thrown forward out of her chair. The commotion caused her fellow officers to turn and observe her, snickering at her predicament. She picked herself up off the floor and dusted herself off whilst turning to the sea of eyes fixed upon her, giving them the deadliest of glares. Her look challenged anyone in her audience to comment on the incident which just had occurred. The station fell silent as the officers quickly went back to their business. Just as she turned to survey the wreckage she felt Kenzi bound into the room.

"Sup Officer, am I being arrested?" Kenzi soon came to a halt next to the blonde.

"Holy shitballs! What the fae happened here?!" she exclaimed, whilst her eyes flicked from the Valkyrie to the mass of paper, coffee and broken office furniture. Tamsin smirked and sat back in her chair languidly, slowly bringing her eyes to rest on Kenzi's petite form.

She tilted her head with a small shrug of her shoulders, "Just a little bit of housekeeping."

Kenzi's eyes widened further as she once again looked at the destruction and the Valkyrie. "Okay then," she said, drawing out the syllables.

"So what's the story T-sin?" Tamsin took a deep breath, trying to sound as professional as possible, and looked at the paperwork on the floor. "Well, I am working on this case…" She steadied herself, clenching her jaw in frustration at her now destroyed case files, and continued, careful not to betray her mistake from earlier, "Dyson isn't here this week so I needed someone to help me stake out a place."

Kenzi brooded over the blonde's words for several moments, looking around the office, deliberately taking her time, then responded, "Well, lucky for you Bo's getting her succubus on with the good doc, so my schedule's been cleared." She waved her hand nonchalantly, slapping it on Tamsin's shoulder, then giving her a small pat. With that she turned on her heels and strutted out of the office, leaving the Valkyrie frozen in place.

Tamsin shuddered as she came back to reality and the situation she made for herself. She leapt to her feet, realizing that the brunette would be waiting for her, and that the case files she needed were covered in coffee and trapped under the desk she had left in shambles. Kenzi popped her head round the corner to see the Valkyrie stood stock-still by the desk.

"You coming Valkubabe?" she chirped. Tamsin shot daggers with her piercing gaze. This made the petite brunette step back, hands up in surrender. She took two cautious steps back and hurriedly scurried away towards Tamsin's truck. The second Kenzi was out of sight the blonde dropped her cool exterior and frantically rummaged through the remains of her desk, looking for her case files before the human decided to come back. Tamsin shuffled through her papers until she came across the file she needed and grabbed it, shaking off the remnants of her coffee. She surveyed the stains and scrunched her nose disdainfully at the state of the papers. With a small shrug she dismissed their appearance and followed in the brunette's wake. She stomped to the truck where the brunette was already seated. She tore open the door and jumped in, throwing the damp paperwork across the brunette's lap. Without a glance in her direction she revved up the engine and sped off.

* * *

Sitting in the truck the brunette was lost in her thoughts. The silence was deafening and making her feel awkward. She couldn't make sense of the Valkyrie's behavior. After the incident at the Dal she had been so cold and hadn't spoken to her since. Yet here they were; _she_ had contacted _her_ to help at the stakeout in close proximity, only to blank her.

Kenzi was sat fidgeting on her seat, the boredom finally getting to her. She looked to the Valkyrie, who sat rigidly, hands upon the steering wheel and eyes fixed straight ahead, unmoving for the past 4 hours. The brunette heaved a sigh, glancing towards the Valkyrie who remained unresponsive. The sigh having no effect, Kenzi sighed more dramatically and slumped in her seat with a flourish. The continued lack of reaction made the brunette's efforts proceed with increasingly theatrical shows of discontent.

"Dude, like, what are we even doing?"

"We are staking out. Kinda the point of a stake out." Tamsin bit back with a smug smirk.

"You know that's not what I meant." She said, turning her body to face Tamsin fully. "What even is this bullshit routine?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, suppressing the urge to glance in Kenzi's direction or acknowledge their conversation.

The brunette abruptly shoved Tamsin on the shoulder, breaking her focus on the car parked in front.

"Do you have a death wish?" she hissed through gritted teeth.

"Not this time Valkubitch, we're going to talk this through, your intimidation tactics won't scare me off," she said, shoving her for a second time to prove her point. Tamsin looked from her shoulder back to Kenzi with rage burning in her eyes. She growled and lunged at the brunette who held her ground defiantly, looking the feral Valkyrie right in the eyes. Right before impact she hesitated, realizing the brunette wasn't going to stand down. She hesitated then pounded the seat of the truck right beside the human. Kenzi flinched but did not avert her determined gaze. The blonde withdrew her fist and turned to face her window in a huff, sulking quietly to herself. Kenzi slowly exhaled a sigh of relief.

"Dude, quit being such a baby!"

Tamsin looked over her shoulder, glowering, and then turned fully away to continue nursing her wounded pride. Observing the petulant Valkyrie, Kenzi could not contain her amusement and a giggle burst through her lips before she could stop it with her hand. Soon she was laughing outright. Hearing the human's laughter, anger consumed her, and Tamsin threw herself around to again face the brunette. Seeing her mirth provoked the cool exterior to return to the Valkyrie.

"If this is what hanging out with you is like, I can see why Bo left you for the good doc." She drawled.

The sudden cruelty sobered Kenzi up and halted her laughter. At the look of hurt on the brunette's face, the Valkyrie smirked in victory.

"What is your problem?! Ever since the Dal you've been cold towards me, we were fine to begin with until you Valkubust me straight up. We were playing pool…then you were with those frisky, slutty, whorey," she stammered, her voice continuing to rise in volume, "fashion rejected bitches! Then there was the bathroom…and then…and then that kiss…" Her voice trailed off as her rant came to an end. She now focused on the Valkyrie, who sat stunned like a deer caught in headlights. "There was something there, I could feel it!"

The reality of it all caught up with Tamsin and she shook herself, trying to regain her composure. Looking back to the brunette, she could see the emotion in her eyes and it unsettled her. Kenzi's eyes glistened with unshed tears and hope, and this caused the blonde's emotions to swell, rising towards the surface. Tamsin felt overwhelmed by this new situation. She needed to escape; she quickly fumbled with her seatbelt and bolted out of her truck and into the night.

As Tamsin fumbled with her seatbelt, Kenzi was realizing the depth of the Valkyrie's feelings. The blonde's fierce green eyes had betrayed her. Kenzi could see her vulnerability and fear, and that had given her hope. As she came back to herself she realized Tamsin had sprung from the truck. The brunette jolted forward, desperate to catch the blonde and continue their moment. Her plan was foiled when the seatbelt snapped her back, interrupting her movement. She rapidly identified the source of her problem and frantically scrambled to unfasten the restraint. With a tug the brunette released the clasp and rushed forwards, tumbling out of the door. She then staggered to her feet, taking hasty steps towards the blonde, who was disappearing into the darkness. The tiny human pursued the Valkyrie, straying from the streetlights.

The darkness engulfed her and she could no longer hear Tamsin's steps.

"Tamsin?" she croaked. Her voice wavering she checked, "Are you there?" When she was met with silence, she wrapped her arms around herself with a shiver, continuing slowly in the direction where she thought the blonde had gone. Her ears perked up at the sounds of footsteps, faint, but growing nearer. "Tamsin?" There was nothing, and then a rush of air, before she was knocked off her feet.

"TAMSIN! HELP!" She shrieked.

Tamsin was sitting behind a dumpster in the alleyway, arms wrapped around her knees, pulling them into her chest. She had heard the brunette pursuing her and had swiftly dodged into hiding, sitting silently, hoping not to draw attention to herself. She needed to avoid the brunette and the continuation of their conversation. The blonde heard Kenzi's steps start to slow and she heaved a sigh of relief, knowing that the brunette had lost her trail. The pit-patter of footsteps stole her attention away from the brunette. The human's cry broke the silence and drove her into action. She bounded to her feet and sprinted towards the sound. As Kenzi came into view her heart sank as she saw a bulging form straddling the tiny human, its hand gripping her neck.

The Valkyrie's adrenaline surged as she lunged forward, clenching her fists, and aiming directly for the beast. She landed an uppercut to its gut, which tore it off the human, and sent them tumbling to the ground. It quickly recovered and gained the upper hand, switching their positions so the blonde's back was pressed against the ground. She growled ferociously. In one continuous movement she kicked the monster in the chest, throwing it off of her, then rolled back on her shoulders and pressed off the ground, springing to her feet. The Valkyrie rushed forward and a sickening crack resounded when her knuckles impacted into the fiend's jaw, making it stumble back, disorientated. She left no time for recovery as she curled her fingers around its jugular, squeezing savagely, making her opponent's veins pop out in protest.

Her face darkened as she tilted her head, boring holes into the soul of the underfae.

"**DIE!**" she commanded. The full force of her Valkyrie powers rushed through the beast, causing its body to thrash. It went limp with few last twitches wracking its body.

"**DIE!**" She pounded its lifeless form into the wall. "**DIE!**" she repeated.

"How DARE you lay your hands on her, you FILTHY FUCKER!" The blonde screamed, whilst continuously smashing the underfae's skull into the wall, completely pulverizing it until it was nothing but a bloody mess in her hands.

Kenzi lay on the ground, dazed, observing the Valkyrie's display of violence. Her head throbbed, pain dulling her senses. Her vision went black.

Tamsin's breathing was erratic as she threw the battered corpse to the ground. She turned to face the human, and was met by a still form. Her eyes widened and her heart walloped in her chest. She dashed forward and fell to her knees before the brunette.

"KENZI!" she yelled whilst shaking her shoulders. When she was met with no response she cradled her delicate body. The blonde scooped her up in her arms and ran again into the darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Collaborated with Risiwys.**

**Sorry it took so long! We got majorly distracted but it's all good! It's Lost Girl related :)**

* * *

Tamsin drove manically, her foot pressed down so firmly on the accelerator that the force could potentially drive straight through the floor. She was in a state of utmost panic, her mind was racing. Everything had happened so fast, she didn't even remember who or what that thing was that had attacked the brunette. However, she was one hundred percent certain that whatever it was, it was far beyond the realm of the living - she had made damn sure of that.

Her face clouded with worry, eyes continuously darting from the road and back to Kenzi's still form beside her. The brunette hadn't moved, not once, and it was making her heart almost burst out of her chest with anguish. This was all her fault, her mistake; she shouldn't have bolted. This shouldn't have happened.

Tamsin did an expert handbrake turn, making the truck slide to a sudden stop. She'd reached her destination and hurriedly dove out of the door, dashing to other side of her truck where she grasped the handle and tore the passenger door open, uncaring that it was now barely hanging on its hinges. She scooped the little brunette up into her arms and rushed to the crack shack, where she burst in and started yelling.

"BO!" There was no answer; it was unnerving. She swallowed hard, her eyes flickering from the brunette to the stairs, hoping to god that the succubus was in.

"BO!" she yelled again and was finally rewarded with an answer when she heard movement upstairs. Tamsin dashed to the couch and laid Kenzi down, then knelt beside her. She cupped the brunette's face in her hands, tilting her head right and left, examining to see if there were any visible wounds. There was a nasty looking gash and it was adding to Tamsin's anxiety.

Bo descended the stairs fastening her kimono and groaning at the unexpected disturbance. She'd only just gotten to sleep, as Lauren and her had had a so called 'marathon night' which she'd organised and thoroughly enjoyed. A small smile tugged at her lips as she recalled the events from earlier, but she was quickly drawn out of her happy thoughts when she noticed it was a certain Valkyrie who had rudely awoken her.

"Tamsin?" she questioned, unknowing as to why the blonde had shouted to her, and why she was here right now in her living room. The blonde looked up to meet the succubus's eyes.

"Bo I-I don't… It's Kenzi…I…" Her voice cracked which startled the succubus.

Bo's heart dropped and her mouth fell open. She quickly shot forward towards the blonde and ripped her away from Kenzi, making the Valkyrie stumble back into the coffee table. The succubus's eyes raked over the human's entire form, checking her over, then she grasped her shoulders and began to shake.

"Kenzi…KENZ?" She shook the brunette again but there was no response. Bo panicked and leant in to rest her ear on the human's chest, listening intently. An eerie silence fell upon the shack, which made the tense atmosphere in the room increase tenfold. Tamsin swallowed hard as she looked over at the two women and sucked in a shaky breath whilst stepping closer, wanting to be near the human. But her movements made the succubus's head snap up, so she paused in her step, reaching out.

"Bo I…"

"Explain yourself!" Bo whipped around to face the Valkyrie, her features contorted in rage. Tamsin tensed her body and tore her gaze away, unable to bear the blame in Bo's eyes. Her jaw went slack, gaping like a fish when she tried to speak, but nothing came out. The succubus began to twitch, her instincts yielding to her fury. Flecks of blue began to dance around her irises as she took a predatory step forward.

"Tell me what happened _now_!" Bo seethed, waiting impatiently for a reply. Yet it seemed her question fell on deaf ears, as the blonde was not registering at all what she was saying because her attention was fully fixed on the brunette who lay on the couch. Bo snarled, her bottom lip arching and baring her teeth, steeling herself and balling her fists as she inched closer to the blonde.

"Tamsin…" She warned, now squaring up to the Valkyrie, "Tell me what happened. Now!"

The Valkyrie squinted in response and turned to look at the succubus, who was now occupying the space in front of her. The situation at hand confounded her. She had never been put in a position where she worried about someone or even cared about someone before. Tamsin's eyes were unfocused, not seeing Bo approach as she lost herself in her thoughts. While she was distracted Bo had grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to take several steps back until she was driven into the wall. As her back impacted it sent tremors through the panels, shaking Kenzi's collectables off the mantelpiece. Bo was irate. Her anger increased at Tamsin's lack of response and her control of her succubus slackened. Her eyes now fully engulfed by blue, she continued to bang Tamsin into the panels, cracking the boards and burying the blonde within the wall. As the wall gave way, the TV was dislodged and fell to the floor, shattering the display.

Hearing the sudden crash Lauren descends the stairs, calling out a tentative "Bo?", hovering on the final step and glancing around the corner into the living room. Seeing the scene before her, the doctor dashes fully into the room, only then spotting Kenzi's motionless body on the couch. Glancing between the clashing women and the unconscious brunette, Lauren's doctor instincts kick in and she rushes to Kenzi's side to check the brunette for injuries. Finding a large gash on Kenzi's temple she fears the worst. Evaluating her pupillary responses, the Doc sighs with relief as she rules out subdural haematoma. Now that Lauren realises the brunette's condition isn't acute, she turns her attention to her girlfriend to see Bo's aggression towards the Valkyrie, who's limp in her arms, no aggression or emotion on her face. She is immediately worried by Bo's behaviour and tries to capture her notice. "Bo. Stop!" she pleads as she takes a few hesitant steps forward. "Bo what are you doing? Stop!"

At this point Tamsin is fully embedded in the wall, as Bo releases her and turns toward Lauren, teeth gnashing. Seeing her girlfriend, Bo's eyes revert back to her warm brown and she rushes towards Kenzi. Kneeling in front of her best friend she cries, "Lauren… Kenzi's hurt!" The good Doc steps forward, placing a comforting hand on Bo's shoulder, and says in the most soothing tone she can muster, "Shh, she's alright. It's just a concussion. She'll be fine." Bo sighs with relief, tucking a few stray strands of hair behind Kenzi's ear.

Hearing Lauren's words, Tamsin comes back to reality and slowly removes herself from the wall. She staggers forward, brushing herself off and closing the distance between her and the others. The sound of steps growing near reminds Bo of Tamsin's presence and she spins angrily to face her. Sensing the imminent confrontation between the fae, Lauren excuses herself to fetch her medical supplies for Kenzi from her apartment.

Bo scowled, her eyes boring steadily into the blonde as she steeled herself. The Valkyrie's features were open and vulnerable; her emerald eyes were glassy as she beheld the enraged succubus before her. She was still in a daze, overwhelmed by her feelings of remorse and worry.

"What have you done? How could you do this to her?" Bo said forcefully, as she deliberately jabbed her index finger into the blonde's shoulder, causing her upper body to rotate under the force. "She's only human, how could you be so reckless?" Tamsin released a huff and gathered herself, allowing her signature smirk to take over her face, masking the emotion that was priorly apparent.

"Whatever…"

"Whatever? This is Kenzi's life we are talking about! How can you be so callous?"

Tamsin grits her teeth and clenches her fists with enough force that her fingernails draw blood. "You have no idea what you're talking about Succubitch! So shut your mouth!"

"I will not shut my mouth! I know exactly what I'm talking about. This is your fault! Kenzi was with you! You let this happen. You're dark fae. Your kind doesn't give a shit about humans. I should have never let you be around her. Especially you. You're even worse than the dark fae, you don't give a shit about anyone but yourself! You-"

**SMACK**

Bo was shocked out of her ranting as Tamsin had suddenly jerked her arm out and backhanded Bo across the face. The succubus stood frozen, mouth open and hand coming to rest on her jaw as the Valkyrie sidestepped her and approached the brunette on the couch. Tamsin stopped a few steps from the tiny human and stood rigidly, hands still balled, peering down at her. As the shock faded, Bo massaged her jaw, finally turning to face the other woman and seeing the blonde standing over Kenzi. She released a breath and let her anger temporarily subside, instead focusing her energy on her best friend. She silently moved to Kenzi's side and sat on the floor, stroking her hair and holding her hand, settling in for the night. Tamsin remained standing for her vigil, her eyes never leaving the fragile human.

* * *

Kenzi groggily opened her eyes, temporarily blinded by the light streaming through the cracks of the boarded up windows. She stirred, attempting to block the light, but her limbs protested at the movement. Bo noticed the brunette waking and quickly moved to gently restrain her. "Shh, don't move, don't move, you'll ruin the Doc's handiwork on your arm." Confusion creased the woozy human's brow.

"Wha-" Kenzi says, whilst attempting for a second time to get up, but is slowly pushed back in place. "What are you talking about? I'm fine, a little tender though. I must admit, I do feel like I've been sparring with Rocky." She rolls her head to the side to take in her arms and her attire, seeing the bandages on her wrist to her elbow and that she is still wearing last night's outfit. Then she realises she's on the couch in the living room and not in her bed. "Wait… what? What happened last night?"

Bo smiled at Kenzi and stroked her cheek lovingly. "Well why don't you tell me, Big Shot, you seem to have had yourself quite the adventure last night," she quipped, raising an eyebrow then flicking her eyes across the room to Tamsin, giving her a scowl. At this, Tamsin crossed her arms over her chest letting out a huff and rolling her eyes. Kenzi watched her best friend then made to sit up again; this time she was assisted into an upright position. She looked over the couch and spotted the blonde.

"Tamsin!" She beamed, excited to see the Valkyrie there, but quickly repeated, "Tamsin" in a more hesitant tone, remembering the state of their relationship. A third, "Tamsin" was uttered heavily as the events of last night caught up with her. The blonde stared intently at Kenzi, their eyes locked on each other, their gazes never wavering. Bo flicked her eyes from one woman to the other and her face scrunched, looking befuddled. The succubus blew out a confused breath and when neither woman so much as glanced in her direction she stood from the floor with a flourish. As she was still paid no heed, she exhaled an "Okay then," and sulkily strode from the room.

"You really didn't hold back on pounding whatever that was… thing back there." Tamsin pushed off the breakfast bar and stepped forward towards the brunette, recrossing her arms.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the show… or would you have preferred that I let you handle it?" the blonde sassed back.

"I'll have you know I was handling it just fine. I had it right where I wanted it when you decided to come play hero."

"Oh I'm sure you did…and I'm nobody's hero."

"Uh-huh, sure you're not. You just turn all your enemies into pulp." She said, popping the 'p'.

"Whatever, small fry." Tamsin muttered, rolling her eyes, "I'll just leave you to it next time."

A silence hung between them. Neither knew how to continue their conversation now that their teasing banter had come to a close. Tamsin stared at her feet and that's when Kenzi broke the silence.

"Why did you run away?" The blonde grimaced at the memory, but Kenzi pressed on, "Whenever we finally get somewhere you leave me hanging." At the turn this conversation was taking, Tamsin desperately wanted to bolt, but as her eyes fell on to the gash on the brunette's temple and the bandage on her arm, guilt washed over her and she knew she couldn't run, not after what had happened last time. Tamsin continued to stare silently at her feet. Kenzi saw this opportunity and continued, "I felt something, I felt something there Tamsin and I'm not just talking about the other night at the Dal. I'm talking about when you saved me! Since then I've been drawn to you, it's crazy, super duper crazy! I've never felt like this before, I just want to be with you…in your company I-" she faltered, feeling overwhelmed by emotion.

Tamsin noticed the sudden silence and looked up at the brunette, where she was met with watery icy blue irises. Yet again the blonde was at a loss. The brunette's silence gave her an opening to distance herself from this uncomfortable situation. She took a step back and went to take another, but was halted in her motion by Kenzi thrusting her upper body over the back of the couch and latching onto her forearm with an intractable grip. In her haste the brunette had inadvertently used her injured arm to stop Tamsin and she could not hide her wince, but her grip never faltered.

Shocked by the brunette's sudden movement, the Valkyrie attempts to dislodge her arm from the vice-like grip with a yank, but seeing the injured human's wince, she relents and slowly extends her arm back towards the human, removing the strain from her injury. Tamsin focused her attention on her arm, slack in the brunette's grip, as Kenzi began again, "You're doing it again! Why is it so hard for you stick it out? Is it me? Am doing something wrong? Am I that unbearable to be around?" At these words Tamsin refocused her gaze with a start.

"Wah?"

Kenzi cradled Tamsin's arm against her chest, pulling her in close. They were now standing eye to eye, making the blonde shift on her feet.

"I know I'm only human and I'm not some badass warrior. I'm just a human in your way, needing to be saved. I'm always a liability." With that Kenzi nuzzled into Tamsin's arm, hiding her face.

Sensing the brunette's distress and vulnerability Tamsin internally freaked out, afraid the next stage of this sap-fest would be tears. Tamsin hesitated before reaching out a tentative hand, robotically patting Kenzi's shoulder with an unconvincing 'There, there'.

At the contact, Kenzi raised her eyes to the Valkyrie and let out a meek, "TamTam…" her voice cracking. Tamsin couldn't bear hearing the emotion and fatigue in the brunette's voice. Using her free arm she encircled the tiny human, holding her against her chest. Kenzi relaxed into the embrace, nuzzling into the Valkyrie's neck with a sigh. Rubbing soothing circles on her back, the blonde whispered in her ear, "Shh, it's okay now. It's okay… I'm not leaving you." Hearing these assurances from the Valkyrie, Kenzi could finally relax, and felt the tiredness and aches in her body seep in. Tamsin heard a small yawn escape the human as she clung to her more. The blonde now remembered the injuries the small brunette had sustained. She was suffering a concussion and needed rest. Tamsin manoeuvred slowly around the couch, keeping the brunette in her arms, but careful not to jostle her. She laid Kenzi on the couch, kneeling beside her and adjusting the blankets so the human is comfortable.

"Tamsin will you stay with me?" Kenzi mumbled, blinking drowsily with heavy eyelids.

"I'm not going anywhere." Tamsin reassured, stroking the brunette's hair slowly.

Before she could succumb to sleep, Kenzi sat up, closing the final few inches between their faces. Tamsin leant in and captured her lips, pushing forward, making the brunette lay back down. Tilting her head she deepened the kiss. In this moment they were both unguarded, open to each other's touches. The air hummed with unspoken emotion. Tamsin settled in the human's touches, allowing herself this moment of intimacy. The kiss trailed off as Kenzi drifted to off to sleep. The blonde was left kneeling by the couch, stroking her hair and holding her hand, settling in for the time being.

* * *

Bo was reluctant to leave Kenzi alone with the Valkyrie. She stood on the stairs, just out of view, listening in on the conversation taking place in the living room. Hearing the human's confession, Bo was shocked by the emotion behind her friend's words. She knew her best friend and the Valkyrie were involved, but she had not realized the feelings ran so deep. Noticing that the room had gone silent, she edged around the corner and peered across the living room. She had not expected to be met by the two women sharing such a loving embrace. Seeing the Valkyrie brush Kenzi's hair aside and hold her hand, a twinge of jealously shot through Bo at the intimacy.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Any suggestions then please feel free to inbox me! Baiiii!**


End file.
